Maz The Jelly Girl
by Invader-Maz
Summary: New Chapter Up!Everyone rea!new readers welcomei don't mind if you review for earlier chappies too.Maz moves into Zim's town and Befriends Dib and Zim. A surprise person is comming to earth too...
1. Maz The Jelly Girl

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Invader Zim or any of its characters sniff only in my dreams…sniff…well anyway I do own Maz, my fancharicter, so HA!……………….. HAHAHAHAHAHA! cough um….yeah…. Well read on you pig smellies! This fic only introduces Maz. Once it's finished I'll present to you my other fanfics which involve Maz. Well enjoy! Enjoy it or Die!

The new girl Maz

**Chapter 1: Maz the jelly girl **

It was a new school year. Zim has been on earth for almost 2 years now and Dib still hasn't proved to anyone, other than his sister and the guidance counselor from episode 24a: Vindicated, that Zim's an alien. Dib walked into class. Surprisingly he had the same teacher and classmates he did the past two years in elementary school. He was now in the 6th grade and strangely . His younger sister, Gaz, was in 5th but thanks to the elementary school's overcrowding of kids this year the 5th graders were moved into the middle school. Dib walked to his desk and looked at his watch. Class hadn't started yet and already he wanted to go home.

"Class, I bet you're looking forward to a fun filled year where you all pass. Well guess what, NONE OF THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! Now we will start today's horrible lesson talking about horrible things that our horrible dead founding fathers did to this horrible world. Our first horrible president man was..."

At that moment Zim ran into the classroom screaming his head off. He was running franticly around the room until he got to Mrs. Bitters and held on to her with all his might.

"GIRL! SHE..SHE..! MY POOR HUMAN BOY BODY! SQUEEZED! JELLY! AAAAAH!"

"Zim your late, and get off of me!" Mrs. Bitters flung Zim off of her and he landed on the floor, " What is it?"

"Girl..so…close…squeezed…jelly...the horrible Jelly!" Zim would've completely lost it if it wasn't for Dib's annoying laughter and Mrs. Bitters's growling that got him back to his censes.

Zim, now back to his censes, went to his seat and prepared spitballs for the day. Dib had stopped laughing at Zim and started wandering what he had said. What does a girl have to do with jelly? Dib was about to question Zim when Mrs. Bitters stopped talking and picked up the phone.

"What? Ugh! Fine bring her in, but you'll be hearing from me later!" Mrs. Bitters was always angry when she had to answer her phone, "Class a new hopeless, miserable, dependant to the student body will be added to our horrible classroom. Her name is Maz."

Then a beautiful girl with light brown hair and big green eyes walked into the classroom. She wore a short sleeve green dress, a belt, and green earrings. All the guys in class ( except Zim ) stopped doing whatever they had been doing. Even Dib stared like a mindless zombie. She was ten times better looking than the other girls in class, even Jessica. The girls in class started whispering to each other. Zim saw the girl and panicked. He then stared to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Beware of her evil! Her and her evil **jelly**!" one of the boys in class threw a book at him, hitting his head, and causing him to fall over. Then Mrs. Bitters started talking .

"Say something to the class child , THEN SIT DOWN!"

"Hi I'm Maz! I just moved here yesterday! I hope we have a great time this year! Oh! And since I just moved here everyone gets free lunch and a cupcake! I MADE 'EM MYSELF!" Maz paused for a second seeing that Mrs. Bitters was becoming aggravated, and this didn't seem like the kind of teacher she wanted to aggravate. She decided to finish quickly. She had to get their attention "...oh and I'm single!" As she said this all the guy's grinned, that is except Zim who didn't even know what she meant by single since it was obvious that there weren't two of her.

Maz sat down in the seat behind Dib. She got out her notebook and started writing notes on the first president man when her pencil broke.

She poked Dib's big head to get his attention, "Hey do you have a pencil sharpener? My pencil broke."

Dib turned around, shocked that she talked to HIM. Him of all people, "Here use mine! You know, you don't need to take notes. You can just study from my notebook." Dib handed her his notebook from last year.

"How do you know everything to study from if it's only the 2nd day of school?"

" Oh she has done the same thing every year since she first became a teacher in the prehistoric times." Maz laughed at his comment.

Maz flipped through the pages in the notebook. Dib did have his notes written down but on every other page there were pictures dib drew of aliens, aliens, aliens, and that green boy she had seen earlier that day. They weren't very good drawings either. She then noticed that the boy was in her class. Boy that kid was funny. She had so many questions for him. Like did he know anyone else with the green skin disease? Soon the lunch bell rang and the kids stormed out of the class room.

Maz followed the crowd and stared into the massive room. She had no idea on where to sit. She hadn't really made any friends yet. Before she relised anything a swarm of guys came and asked her to sit with them. She didn't know what to do. Then she saw the table where the green kid sat all alone. She didn't really know who he was but at least she had met him.

"Hi I'm Maz! What's your name?"

Zim looked up. Nobody except Dib ever came to his table before. He looked at Maz and backed away, "You! How dare you ask for my name you filthy dirt monkey! After what you did to me!"

"I said I was sorry!" 'God it's not like I did it on purpose.' she thought.

Dib came over before she said anything else.

"Leave her alone Zim! Come on Maz, you can sit with me and my sister."

Maz's face brightened up as the big headed boy from class invited her to sit at his table. As she followed the big head boy to his table she noticed his hair. It was so pointy, so strange, how did he keep it sticking up?

" Maz meet my sister Gaz." Gaz who was playing her game slave 3 and eating her free cupcake glared at Dib, "Oh, um, don't bother her when she's playing her game slave 3." Dib sat down and Maz sat next to him. It was strange having someone other than his sis sit with him, especially if that someone was a girl.

"I'm sorry but what's your name?" Maz looked at Dib.

"I'm Dib, I'm a paranormal investigator."

" A para what?"

"I look for things like aliens, bigfoot, ect."

"oh. No wonder you had all those pictures in your notebook."

Maz showed Dib his notebook. Dib blushed as he looked at his pathetic drawings. Maz then looked back at Zim.

"Why is Zim's picture in here? And why is his skin green? AND WHY DID HE CALL ME A DIRT MONKEY! And why……"

Maz kept going on and on, and Dib explained how Zim was an alien and all that other stuff. He finished by time lunch was over.

It was recess and all the guys surrounded Maz. They just wouldn't leave her alone (of coarse that would soon change when they discover that she had become friends with the biggest loser in school). The worst part was that they kept on giving her heart shaped Baloney! She thought they were all trying to kill her! She tried to find Dib's big head around the playground but couldn't see past the boys.

" Leave me alone!" she demanded

"Hey cutie, what's your sign!"

fist balled up in hands"I said leave me alone." Maz said in a creepy clam voice. Then her eyes turned bright green. Her pupils were gone.

Dib saw Zim on a picnic table and came over.

"What do you want Dib? I haven't tried to kill you yet today so leave me alone!"

" Isn't it funny that you're the only boy who hasn't tried to hang out with Maz. Is there something wrong Zim, are you afraid of her, or have you given up and are ..I don't know….ready to surrender to earth!"

" Don't be ridicules! I already spent time with the evil jelly girl today!"

"When was that?Huh?"

"well if you must know it was this morning…..and mark my words her and her evil jelly will pay!" Zim took a dramatic pause, "Wait what does not hanging out with the jelly girl have to do with me giving up?"

"huh….I don't know…..I was just checking." and with that he ran off.

Dib walked home with his sister thinking about how Maz and Jelly went together. As he left school property he heard a horrible angry scream. Then a stampede of boys ran onto the school bus screaming like girls. Surprisingly Dib ignored it and left.

Now that Maz was alone she decided to go home. She already missed the bus so she had to walk. So far Maz didn't like the new school. Then again no matter what school she went to she didn't like it. The girls in school never wanted to be her friend, and the guys weren't interested in friends but in getting her to be their girlfriend. Sometimes she wondered why she always said she was single. No matter what school she went to she always said that. Maybe it was because it got everyone's attention. Then her thoughts went to Dib. Why was his head so big? Why was his hair so pointy? Why did he think Zim was an alien? And why was she asking herself so many questions? At least she wasn't talking out loud to herself. Maz looked around. She was lost. She thought she went the right way but she didn't remember walking past a strange house with lots of scary gnomes. She was about to turn around when she saw Zim inside the house. She decided to ask to use his phone. She could call a cab to take her home. Maz walked to the door and rang the doorbell. A green dog answered. "Since when do dogs answer the door?" she thought.

"hello!" the dog cheerfully said.

"AAH! You can talk?"

"of course I can silly!….HI!"

Maz was kind of freaked out then forgot about it. It was no different then the talking cat her aunt had. "Can I talk to Zim?"

"come in I'll get my master for you." Gir then hopped off singing the doom song.

Zim was down in his lab working on a squirrel experiment. Gir came and told him someone was here to see him.

"What! And you let them in! Do you have worms in your head!"

"No I have tuna in my head!"

Zim came up from the trashcan. He walked into the living room and saw Maz.

"What are YOU doing here you disgusting earth monkey!"

"Stop calling me that! I came here to ask if I could use your phone. I got lost and can't find my way home, and…"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND TAKE YOUR EVIL JELLY WITH YOU!"

"But I don't have any jelly with me!" she protested.

"YOUR LIEING!"

"AAAAAAAAH! JUST LET ME USE THE STUPID PHONE!" Maz's eyes turned green and she glared at Zim. Gir ran and hid under the couch. Zim, intrigued yet horrified, handed Maz the phone. Maz turned back to normal and called a cab.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone Zim! I'll see you at school!" Maz left Zim's house.

"Did you see that Gir? There's no way any HUMAN could do that! I need to learn more about this Maz girl. I'll find out her secret!"

YAY! First chappie! Well what do you think? Please review! PLEASE!


	2. Dib is Attacked by Groundhogs

Whoop! Second chappie!

**Disclaimer: Not only do I own my fan characters but I own Invader Zim! The show and it's entire cast belongs to me! MEEEEE! MUAHAHAHAHA! suddenly copyright lawyers burst through the door Hey! Who are you? And what are you doing in my bathroom! A copyright lawyer emerges from the drainpipe with duck tape and a flaming pitchfork Gulp!**

Three hours later…..

I OWN….OW! copyright lawyer pokes me with flaming pitchfork I OWN….OW! copyright lawyer pokes me with flaming pitchfork yet again. OK! OK! I…don't… own Invader Zim……….for now……copyright lawyer pokes me with flaming pitchfork agian for my last comment THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN! Beats up copyright lawyers. They're all lying in a heap on the floor duck taped at the hands and ankles. I'm standing on top. VICTORY THY NAME IS INVADERMAZ!

**Chapter2: in which Dib is attacked by groundhogs**

Dib was in the front of the school building trying to think of a plan to get into Zim's house without being noticed. Gaz was playing her game slave 3 on the steps.

"HI DIB!" Maz yelled as she came over. All the kids looked at her. They were mumbling something like why was she talking to that weirdo or something of the sort. (see I told you things would change when they found out)

"Hi Maz. How you doing?"

"Dib you wanna hang out after school?" when Maz said this the school children dropped their balls and books and everything else. Even Dib was silent. Nobody ever said that to him!

"um…..ok….. We can go to my place."

"Great! We can play video games and do all sorts of stuff!"

Dib just stared blankly trying to find out if he heard her right. Maz left to class and Dib did a little victory dance. The bell rang and everyone went to class. Mrs. Bitters started her lesson on how hamsters and gofers will one day join forces and obliterate all human life . Zim sat on his seat and waved his arms like as if he was trying to fly to get Mrs. Bitters 's attention.

"Yes Zim."

" Wouldn't robot beavers destroy them before they got to the humans?"

"What!"

Dib turned around to look at Maz. She was laughing her head off. Her face was red and she could barely breathe.

"What!….Robot beavers!….HAHAHA!" Zim saw nothing funny about his remark. Robot beavers were highly more advance than an army of hamsters and gofers even if hamsters had hypnotic powers. After laughing Maz decided to join in on the conversation "…But, really. It's obvious that neither will happen. If Animals do rise up and take over it would be penguins who will be accompanied by llamas. And furthermore…"

"Maz BE QUIET!" Mrs. Bitters growled. Maz got quiet.

The class bell rang and it was time for Gym. In the boy's locker room Zim was making a big deal about being forced to change into Gym clothes.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE ME WEAR THE OUTFIT OF HUMAN INSLAVEMENT**! I AM ZIM!**"

"Zim put on your uniform." the p.e. teacher ordered. Zim reluctantly took his Gym uniform and ran into the gym bathroom stall to change. He wasn't going to change out there in front of everyone else.

Zim, Dib, and the rest of the boys went into the gym field. The girls came shortly after. This was the first year the children had to change for gym.

"**Coach Walrus!"** some kid was calling the P.e. teacher. "why do we have to change for gym. It's not like we do anything!"

" Because filthy stink child, last year the principle noticed that class pets were evil. A hamster had run up his pants and weeehehell I wont go any further from there!. Since that day he decided to make you guys wear uniforms."

"But what does that have to do with us changing our uniforms?" Dib questioned.

"SILENCE! TODAY YOU WILL ALL GO THROUGH BOOT CAMP! GET READY!"

Everyone was going through the optical course. Some kids were sent to the nurse after being shot with lasers or having missiles fired into their spleen. Soon only Zim, Dib, and Maz were left. Dib was kinda disappointed since he didn't see Maz in action. (the girls did a separate course than the boys) Maz looked at Zim. He still had his backpack thingy on. Why? This was gym class. Come to think of it, he always had it on even in his house.

"Who finished first Dib? You or Zim?"

" Me of course!" Dib stood tall and proud. Then he started posing like some macho man. He was pushed over by Zim.

"The Dib human LIES! It was I **Zim** who beat Dib in this pathetic camp of Booooooots!"

"What! I BEAT YOU ZIM AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"YOUR LIEING!LIEEEEEEE!"

Maz knew she'd never get the real story. She just stood there and watched them beat each other up. She never seen two friends beat each other up like that. It was kinda amusing. The gym teacher stood in front of them.

"If you can pass this course then you'll win adhesive medical strips and a day of real food for lunch!"

The sound of real food for lunch made Dib's mouth water. Maz never ate in the school cafeteria before and yesterday she didn't have time to eat. Zim just wanted the glory of winning. He never ate the school food. The Gym teacher left them as big red doors opened and the final course was revealed. Maz, Dib, and Zim walked in. Zim then activated his spider legs. Maz stared in awe and confusion. So it wasn't a backpack he was wearing. She completely blocked out everything that was being said. She just stared. There was a lot about Zim she didn't know yet. She guessed Dib might know since they appeared to be best friends. She just stood there mesmerized.

"It's just you and me now Dib!"

"No it's not. Maz is here with us."

"BE QUIET! I will defeat you in this camp of boots!"

" No you wont! I will make this win for earth!'

Dib and Zim started fighting again. Zim was pulling Dib's hair and Dib was twisting Zim's leg. Maz decided to go ahead. It was going to be easy to win this time. Maz started through the obstacle course. She dodged lasers, jumped over mud puddles, evaded evil clowns, and all sorts of other stuff. Zim and Dib were catching up quickly. Zim was using his spider legs and was trying to shake Dib off his head. Dib was punching Zim's head while holding on for dear life. Maz had stopped when she got to the groundhog coarse. She had learned recently that groundhogs kill more people each month than wolves do each year. She had no idea how she was going to get past the groundhogs. She heard screaming and turned around. She saw Zim and Dib coming. She had to warn them.

"You guys stop! The groundhogs will get you! Stop!"

But it was too late. Zim and Dib entered the groundhog territory. The ground hogs leaped in attack. Zim flung Dib off his head and started crossing the groundhog area. The groundhogs launched at Dib's head. Zim stopped for a second to watch Dib as he screamed in pain. Then to Zim's demise the groundhogs started chewing on his spider legs!

"What? OOHHHHH NNNNOOOO! The groundhogs of evil can eat metal!" It seemed too late for Zim.

Maz had already crossed the ground hog coarse. She had crossed the finish line and was about to accept her prizes when she heard the horrible screams of Dib and Zim. Since Zim was closer she saved him first. She grabbed him by one of his partially chewed up spider legs and shook the groundhogs off of him. The groundhogs ran back into their holes.

"Come on we have to save Dib!"

"Get it through your head, Evil Jelly Girl, that I like watching the Dib human scream in pain! Pain for Dib is good for Zim!…I AM ZIM!"

She just stared. She knew Dib and Zim beat up each other but this was a life or death situation. Maybe they weren't friends. Many thoughts ran through her head. She herd Dib's screams and grabbed Zim's spider legs again. She ripped the leg off and held one end. She leaned the other end towards Dib. Dib grabbed it and was pulled out of the groundhog territory. Dib was in the worst condition ever.

"Ground hogs.." he said as he feel to his knees and tugged on Maz's shirt "…so… many….GROUNDHOGS!…uhh.." and with that he let go and fell flat on the floor.

Zim stared at the pathetic state Dib was in and laughed. It was both an evil and a happy laugh, P.E. teacher came and gave Maz her prizes. "Here are your adhesive medical strips and a pass giving you one free day of lunch. good for you. NOW GO!"

"What about Dib?" Maz stared at Dib. He was trying to get up but he was so week. Maz pulled him up into a sitting position. Even though Dib couldn't feel anything he felt strange having someone help him. (that made no sense).

"He's not important. NOW GO!" and with that the P.E. teacher walked away. Zim left as well. Maz pulled Dib up and helped him walk to the locker room.

At lunch Dib sat in his seat with his sister on the other side of the table. He didn't know who won and that bothered him. Even though he was hungry and in pain he could only think about P.E. class. Did Zim win? He kept seeing flashes of the ground hogs. Oh those horrible ground hogs! He looked up and saw Maz coming with a REAL plate of food!

" Here. You can eat it." Dib looked at her. She was going to give up a chance to eat REAL food! He stared at the baloney sandwich with cheese, lettuce,ect. :the works. "It's o.k. I'm allergic to baloney."

The first thing that came to Dib's mind was Zim. Was she?….Nah. Anybody could be allergic to baloney, but still. He stopped thinking about it and ate the sandwich.

Later that day in the membrane house Dib was lying on his bed thinking about everything that happened today at school. Gaz was on the living room couch watching the scary monkey show. The doorbell rang and Prof. Membrane answered. Maz was there.

" Hello child. Can I help you? Sorry no autographs please."

" I'm here to see Dib."

"Oh my poor insane son? Why would someone like you want to see him? Why don't you stay with my daughter Gaz. You two would make great friends. Well I'm off to find the cure to the common cold!" and with that he left. Gaz got up from the couch.

"Hey you're the girl from lunch. What's that in your backpack?" Gaz was looking at Maz's huge backpack stuffed with stuff.

" Some things I thought Dib might like. Is he here?"

"Yeah. Upstairs 4 doors to the right." Gaz then returned to the couch.

Maz walked up the stairs. It was kinda dark so she bumped into a few walls. She found Dib's room and knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Dib answered not knowing who it was.

Maz went inside anyway. Dib was on his bed and facing the wall. It was dark except for the light of a computer screen. There were posters everywhere of bigfoot, aliens, and things like "WE ARE NOT ALONE" and "THEY'RE HERE" . Maz walked over to Dib's bed and leaned forward to see Dib's face.

" HI!"

"AAAHH!" Dib screamed as he looked up. "Wha…What are you doing here?" He sat up and tried to fix his hair.

"Remember. You said I could come over so I did. I brought some things too. They're from my place. I thought you might like them since your interested in aliens " Maz opened her backpack and took out a notebookish type of thing, a small mechanical object thingy that sorta looked like a really small camera type thing, a small backpack thing that looked very similar to Zim's, and she took out blueprints of alien looking vehicles. She left the rest of the stuff in her backpack.

"WOA! WHERE IN THE….HOW…THIS IS AMAZING!" Dib was looking in the notebook thing. There was some type of strange writing on it. It also had vivid sketches of different types of alien looking machinery and space crafts. Dib looked at the hand writing. He scanned it on his computer and matched it up with Irken handwriting.

" How did you get this? Where?"

" I'm interested into aliens too. I used to stay up all night looking through my dad's telescope looking for UFOs. I even used to think my dad and brother were aliens and ……well the rest isn't important. I can't read it but I thought maybe you could decode it or something."

"what do you mean you used to?"

"Well I sorta got over that phase, but I still think aliens are interesting."

Dib stared at her. He didn't know what to think. She was one of the few people who were ever nice to him. She was almost too nice. He started to get suspicious but ignored his better judgment and decide to show Maz Tak's ship. In Dib's garage Maz couldn't belive her eyes. An actual alien space craft.

"WOW! It's so cool! SO….Wow!" Dib was happy someone other than him thought it was cool.

"Yeah, and I found it when it crashed landed in front of my house. I fixed it and.." Gaz walked in and interrupted him.

"YOU MEAN **I** FIXED IT DIB! You tried fixing it for weeks. I fixed it in 0.56689 seconds."

"Well I fixed most of it!"

"Whatever!"

During Dib and Gaz's "conversation" Maz had gone inside Tak's ship. It was amazing. She saw all of the controls with weird writing on them. She pressed one and the screen showed video clips of space and other things the ship had seen. She saw when Tak's robot was acting all stupid and started destroying the ship. She also saw Tak. She looked a lot like Zim except she had antennas and big purple eyes. Maybe Zim was an alien like Dib said.

"Well what do you think?"

"THis is so totally cool! I can't belive it! Have you shown this to anyone at school? I you did I bet you'd be one of the cool kids!"

"You actually think its cool? You're one of the few people who think that."

"Dib?"

"Yeah"

"I wish I could stay longer but it's getting late. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

"O.k. See ya!" Maz took her things and left. "See Gaz. What I do is cool."

"NO, she only said Tak's ship was cool. Your still a loser."

"Well I still feel good about how today went. Good night Gaz."

Well what do you think? Can't wait for reviews. Review or **die**!


	3. Invitation

**A/N: If dib ran for elections his slogan should be : "Vote for Dib, He's Delicious!"**

**Um anyway, thank you my loyal reviewers **

**Fear Valley, HorseofDoom, One-Black-Balloon, and Invader VIZ!**

**All four of you rock! I know more people must be reading. They must! Please review. The all superior Me commands it! Flames are welcome (even though they burn…)**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Invader Zim. If I did then it would be on normal cable again (and not just nicktoons) and there would be new episodes! But for now I'm stuck here writing fan fiction.**

**CHAPTER 3: invitation**

The next day at school was going pretty well. Maz sat next to Dib again during lunch. She noticed that Dib and Zim never sat together.

"Dib, if you and Zim are friends why don't you sit together?"

"What made you think we were friends?"

"gasp You mean you're not friends!"

"Never I a million years would I be his friend!" At that moment Zim walked to the table. "What do you want Zim? Why don't you just go away!"

"Well for your information I'm not here to talk to **you**! I'm here to see the jelly girl!"

"Hi Zim! And my name is Maz."

"Yes, yes…Mary, I wish to speak to you in private, away from the Dib human."

"It's Maz…"

"That's not important right now."

"Um…. O.K.!" Zim walked her to his table. Dib watched wondering what they were talking about.

"I see now that you are eager to become my "_friend"_ so I have devised a few test to prove you're worthy." he began with the absorbency test by pouring milk on the table.

Maz stared at him as if he was crazy. " Why did you poor your milk on the table?…" she stared for a bit waiting for either Zim or the milk to do something.

Zim admitted a silent defeat seeing that Maz wasn't going to particapte in his little test. "Good! You pass!"

"um….ok…..SO DO YOU WANNA HANG OUT AFTER SCHOOL! HOW BOUT MY PLACE! WE CAN WATCH A MOVIE!"

"HUH? What is this movie you speak of?"

"WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU NEVER SEEN A MOVIE? OH MY GOD YOU SO HAVE TO COME OVER MY PLACE AFTER SCHOOL!"

"Um…ok. I shall go over your house and watch this "_movie_""

"Great! So you wanna come back to the table and eat lunch with me and Dib?"

" No I have something I must do. I'll see you later" and he marched away. Maz went back to Dib's table.

"WHAT HE SAY! TELL ME WHAT HE SAID!"

"Oh nothing much. He said that he's willing to be my friend or something. I passed his friend test!" Then she had an idea, "Dib do you wanna come to my place this afternoon to watch movies? I just got Alien vs. Predator."

"Really! But that just came out in theaters!"

"Yeah I know! But I got connections!"

" Ok! I'll walk home with you."

"Great! I hope Zim will like AVP."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I invited Zim over too."

"WHAT! He's probably going to do horrible experiments to you! Like melt your brain, or fuse you with squirrels, or.."

"What! You're CRAZY! You don't really think he'd do something like that?"

"YES! Man you're lucky I'm going to be there. Who knows what he plans on doing." the lunch bell rang indicating it was time for class.

Yay! Well how'd you like it? On to chapter four! Do as you're told and review slaves! Review! Or face my horrible doomy wrath!


	4. Movies, Movies, Movies!

**A/N: Take note that I wrote this chappie, and the one before this, before the movie Alien Vs. Predator came out in theaters. So yeah. I thought this would be a movie they all could enjoy (I know I did). So read on pig smellies. **

**Disclaimer: One day Zim will be all mine. Until then I will plot world domination so that eventually he will be mine. So inevitably (omg! Big words!) I will own Zim and he will be mine! MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh, but for the moment Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon and others own the show and Zimmy. Not me, them. **

**Chapter 4: Movies, movies, movies! **

School was over and the students were out waiting for their busses. Dib was imploring Maz to be careful with Zim.

"Now remember, when he comes don't eat anything he gives you! It might be poisonous! And…"

"Would you shut up already! You make it sound like he's trying to kill me and all mankind!"

"HE IS! HIS MISSION IS TO DESTROY THE EARTH! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Whatever Dib!"

"Fine but I'll be watching him." Zim came.

"Well Maz lets get going! I brought jelly beans! Goodbye Dib."

"I'm afraid I'm not leaving Zim. She invited me too."

"What!"

" Would you two quit it. You act like you two are sworn enemies or something."

Both, "WE ARE SWORN ENEMIES!"

"Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiight. Whatever. Lets get going." they started walking. "So Dib told me you moved here about two years ago Zim. Where did you move from?"

"Another place."

"Yes but where?"

"Well where did you move from?"

Mocking Zim, "Another place."

"Hey!" he knew she did that purposely, "Really where are you from?"

"Everywhere really. I've moved so many times I don't really have a place to call home. You?"

"That's confidential information"

"whatever Zim!"

"He cant answer you Maz without admitting he's an alien."

"Dib just because someone has green skin doesn't mean they're an alien. If that was true then that would mean my dad, and brother, and aunt are aliens. And if they're aliens then I'm an alien too cause I'm related to them. Zim just has Green Skin Disease. "

"Wait! You mean there is such a thing as green skin disease! I thought I just made that up!" Zim realizing what he just said, "cough I mean of coarse I have green skin disease! Told you Dib. Want a jelly bean Jelly girl?"

"No she doesn't want one of your poisonous Jelly Beans Zim, if that's even what they are!"

Just to piss off dib "Yes Zim I'll have some jelly beans." she took a handful of jelly beans and ate them. Zim stuck his tongue out at dib like saying: Ha I win! They soon arrived at Maz's house. It was bigger than all the other houses in the neighborhood. The door was a deep emerald green and stood out against the white colored house. Maz unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"Follow me into the movie room. That's where the biggest TV in the house is." they followed Maz into the movie room. She had one of those new super skinny wide screen TVs that just came out. It was about the biggest TV in the history of TVs. On the other side of the room was a popcorn machine, a snack stand, and one of those soda machines like the ones they have at the movies. In fact the room looked like a miniature movie theater.

"Wow! How did you afford this stuff?"

As if what she was saying was perfectly normal "Oh my dad's rich. It gets kinda lonely without him home and all but it's not all that bad."

"Yeah I know how it is, especially with my dad being the greatest and **_busiest_** scientist in the world…" Maz started having a coughing fit. "Are you ok?"

"cough yes, yes I'm fine. I just realized who your dad was! You must be loaded too! How can you be loaded and not be one of the popular kids? The rules of popularity don't agree with you Dib. They just don't."

" Well look who's talking. Over half of the guys in school have a crush on you, you're loaded, but instead of hanging in the popular crowd you decide to hang with the two most unpopular kids in school! You don't exactly follow the rules of popularity either."

"Just cause I'm loaded doesn't mean I have to be a snob. Plus before this you had no friends. Do you not like it when someone befriends you?"

" No it's not that. It's just that….well….people who are loaded like you don't hang with guys like me."

" WAIT! What are you guys talking about? I don't see you carrying any loads! You're confusing me!"

"You're kidding me right Zim !"

"No he's not kidding. Man Zim! I'm starting to question the intelligence of your so called mighty irken race. Well lets watch the movie." Maz placed in the DVD and shut off the lights. At first Dib concentrated on what Zim was doing but he was so interested in the movie he soon forgot about Zim.

About half way though the movie…

Zim is at the edge if his seat going "Kill him! Kill him!" Watching humans being killed was the best part of this movie. Maz was at the edge of her seat too. She was wide eyed and grinning waiting for the alien to jump out and kill the guy. (yay violence! ) Dib was too at the edge of his seat biting his nails and going "No you fool! Go the other way! It's gonna get you if you go that way!" then the alien jumped out scaring Zim half to death and causing Dib to scream like a little girl. It was like this throughout the whole movie.

When the movie finished….

"Wasn't that great! You guys should've seen your faces! Zim did you hear Dib?"

"Hahaha! Yeah! He sounded like a little girl!"

"Humph! Well I don't see why that guy had to die in the end but that girl didn't."

"Cause she's cooler than the other guy. That's why."

"Well I think she should've died like the rest of those humans!" Zim was disappointed with the ending.

" Well Zim, do you like movies now?"

"Yes. They're just like the videos Gir rents but interesting."

"Zim, videos are mo…"

"Don't even try to explain it Maz. You'll just confuse him. He's been here for at least 2 years and he still doesn't know squat about human life."

" Are you making fun of me?" it sounded more like a threat than a question.

"Noooo…Why would I ever do that?" he said sarcastically

"Why I…"

" Stop it you two! God! You act like babies! If you guys are gonna hang out with me you have to promise not to beat each other up while I'm around. I don't care what you two do otherwise, but when I'm around you will not be acting this way!"

Both "Fine!"

"Great! Now I have two new friends to hang out with! Yay! I'm so happy!" she gabbed them both and gave them a hug. She was squeezing so tightly that neither of them could breathe.

I know, I know. It's a dorky ending for a chappie, but whatever. So what do ya think? Review or face…dun dun dun…my herd of snapping turtle minions!


	5. This is Gangsta Dog oO

**A/N: Um, don't ask me what possessed me to write this chappie it just sorta happened. It's funny though, so just bear with me and read it. Sorry on not posting it earlier in the weekend. I was shopping for my homecomming dress and stuff for spirit week (Tuesday is cartoon day and I'm gonna try to dress up as gir! I'm making the costume all by myself!).**

**Ok, first everyone praise Elen for she reviewed! Praise her pig smellies! **

**Also praise fear valley for reviewing again!**

**It has come to my attention that the last chappie might've been confusing to some people, so I apologize. I hope everyone can tell who's saying what in this chappie. Oh and just to warn you the way Zim talks is soooo OOC, but it has to be done in this chappie. **

**Disclaimer: "Yo! Me no own, you no sue! But I plan to own pretty soon! Fo shiznit!" Don't worry I don't really talk like that. Hope you like this chappie.**

**CHAPTER 5: This is gangsta dog!**

In the school yard…

"You know what Maz?" Dib started conversation.

"No what?" Replied Maz

"Well I was thinking a lot yesterday and I have some questions."

"Well shoot!"

"O.K. First if you're so rich then how come you didn't come to school in a limo or something?"

"SSSSHHHH!" putting her finger over her mouth, "I don't want everybody to know I'm rich. Then everyone would know who I am. No one must know who I really am."

"So….who are you really?" Dib was suspicious.

"Forget it. Next question!"

"O.K. The day you came here Zim entered class screaming his head off about you and jelly. What in the world was that about!"

Maz started laughing to herself, "hehe, It was hilarious! You see, what happened was that I br….."she was interrupted by Zim.

"Hi Jelly girl!" he said excitingly ignoring Dib's presence completely..

"Hey Zim! What up?"

"Huh?"

"What up?" she repeated.

"eh?"

"She said what's up Zim"

"Um…"Zim looked up but all he saw was two clouds in the sky and a burning blimp crashing down. Nothing out of the ordinary. "…..well all I see is the sky."

Maz slapped her hand on her forehead. "No Zim I didn't….oh forget it! How long did you say you've been in America?"

"Um…about a year or two."

"Well you need to learn the dialect better because I swear it's like you've only been speaking English for a day! Man you stand out like a soar thumb!"

"What? I'm not a thumb!" he got really offensive.

"See what I mean! That's it I'm gonna teach you how to talk."

Zim pondered this for a wile. Maybe this is why he hasn't taken over the Earth! He wasn't talking correctly! How could he be so stupid! He had to learn how to speak like the rest of these humans if he was gonna succeed in his mission. This girl may be more helpful then he thought. "O.k. I will allow you to teach me!"

Lunchtime soon came and Maz had Zim sit at the table with her, Dib, and Gaz. Maz was doing exceptionally well teaching Zim the improper grammar that we Americans use _(yay improper grammar ) _!

"…..so if I say I'm having a party what do you say?"

"Um….." Zim thought

"Come on you know this..."

"Um, what's a party?" Maz ,frustrated, had her head in her hands.

"Dib help me!" she pleaded

"You're the one who's trying to teach an alien not me. I knew it would be a hopeless effort."

"UGH! Zim tonight I want you to watch a lot of TV. And watch what the young people say ok. 'cause I've had it for today."

"O.K. OH SUCH TV WATCHING WILL I DO! MUAHAHAHA!…cough I'M NORMAL!"

That night Zim sat on the couch and turned on the tv. There were so many channels he didn't know were to start. Gir and mini moose came through the door. Gir looking like he was 50cent or something and mini moose with bling bling hanging from his little stubs. "BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE BEYONCE!" Gir screamed. and Beyonce called back "SEE YA BOO!"

"GIR BE QUIET! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE! AND WHAT IS A "_BOO_"? I swear you're sounding more and more like those stinkin humans every da.." Zim then had an idea, "GIR!"

"YES MY MASTER!"

" Gir, you know how you've been talking lately?"

" sure ding dog! I'm a gangster yoooooo!"

"Um, yeah…..well I want you to teach me the language of the gangsters and the boos. Do it and we'll go out and buy tacos!"

"YAY TACOS!"

The whole night gir was teaching zim how to speak gettolize! (yeah I know. Gir's teaching. U never thought it possible did u?) He even let zim borrow his bling bling. The next day maz and dib couldn't belive their eyes or ears.

"What up my homies?"

"What?" Dib exclaimed.

"Zim what in the world just came out of your mouth!" A surprised Maz questioned.

"Fo shizzle my dizzle! My main dog Gir ran me a few laps round the shizzle dizzle of da Bronx yo! Now I can say HEY to my homies, if you get my slang. So quit the crap yo! And say whoop there it is to da peeps in da crib ma so I can see you drop it like it's hot!" Maz and dib we're speechless. Zim finished with a, "Peace out homies!"

"WHAT THE! ZIM WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU WATCH LAST NIGHT?"

This was not what maz expected.

"Forget that! What in the world did he just say. I didn't understand anything!" Dib was completely dumbfounded.

"Wha? You gotta problem with my lingo G?"

"Yes!" Maz proclaimed, "And your outfit! Zim please! For the love of humanity pull up your pants! I don't want to see what your underwhere looks like!"

"God zim! Could you get your pants any lower than your knees?"

"Say what!"

"Zim stop talking like that!"

"It's a'ight boo. But I just do's what you says. You need to get it togetha and tell me if I should be pimpin or not. And might I say you're looking bootylicious today , yo!"

"What did you just say to me! I know you didn't just call me bootylicious!"

"Zim talk nor…well…talk like you usually do."

"ok, but does this mean I failed my task to talk normal?"

"Yes zim you failed horribly!" Dib said as he watched Zim's sad expression.

"Oh it's ok Zim." Maz hugged him seeing that he was crushed, " I like you better the way you are. Who cares if you're a bumbling idiot you doesn't understand what 'what up' means."

"Don't touch me!" zim snapped at Maz as he shoved her off him. "Oh and by the way I do know what 'what up' means now."

"Well then I guess you didn't fail completely then."

"YES! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Zim raised his fists into the air and did a little victory dance.

Um, yeah. Well this chapter was all for laughs. It has nothing to do with anything. Review please! IDK but I'm sorry if dib seemed a little OOC too in this chappy.


	6. There's a Toilet in Your Kitchen

**A/N: I actually drew a scene from this chappie. It came out good. I want to open an account on **** so that I can put up all my drawings. I also need to get paintshop pro so I can draw cool pics on my inferior Earth computer. Yeah, so I'm gonna be trying so much stuff and all. Hope you like this chappie.**

**OH! And just to let everyone know, last Tuesday (10/17/05) Was cartoon/comic thingy day and I came to school dressed as Gir in his little green doggy costume. I got a few pictures but I can't put them on because my inferior earth computer wont accept my digital cam's program or something. When I do get it to work you can all see it and stuff. Yeah…**

**All praise appels and oranges**

**All praise Circus freak92-I AM GIR (thank you soooo much for making me a fave! I feel so honored!)**

**All praise Elen for reviewing again**

**All praise Invader VIZ for reviewing again as well**

**You people rock! Thank you! A moment of silence for them all…Ok, moment over!**

Disclaimer: to the tune of 'if I only had a brain' (I actually memorized this and can sing it off the top of me head)

"With my amazing powers

I'd rule in a matter of hours

And oh how great it'd be!

doo doo de doo de doo

And the show would be back on

With new episodes that we've done

If I only owned IZ!

There would be more of Dibbers 3

And that scary teacher miss bitters

And Gir who's filled with glee!

doo doo de doo de doo

And of course there will be Zimmy 3

And Gaz who's going to kill me! oO

If I only owned IZ!"

**Chapter 6: May I ask you WHY there's a TOILET in your KITCHEN!**

The week was going by fine. Nothing out of the ordinary happened in school. Just the same ol same ol. 20 kids went home sick after eating the cafeteria food, the halls flooded and were filled with hobos riding tree trunks, and gym students were bombarded with dodge balls that were thrown by headless clown who named bobo. Yep the week went by fast, and Zim stopped talking gangsta. Soon enough Saturday morning came and Maz decided to drop by Zim's house since he lived the closest. It was about 10:00 and she figured that he'd be up by now. (a/n : I think I'm the only person who wakes up at 6:00 in the morning on Saturday…when do you wake up?)

Maz knocked on the door and Gir answered. "HIIIIIIIIII MAZZY!"

"Um, it's Maz. Anyway um….talking doggy….yeah, is Zim..."

"GIR!"

"What?"

"I'm Gir!"

"Oh, well Gir is Zim home?"

"Yes!"

"Well can I see him?"

"uhhhhhhh……….nope!"

"Why?"

"Cuz he talkin with the tallest! Come the scary monkey show is on!" he took Maz's hand and brought her to the couch.

"Wait who are the tallest?"

"You know….."

"No I don't know Gir."

"yes you do…"

"No, no I don't."

"gasp! Well then you need to meet them! Zim's downstairs with them now."

Maz looked around the room but there were no steps leading to the basement. She checked the kitchen and found the same results. "Gir where are the stairs?"

"What stairs?"

"The stairs leading downstairs!"

"There are no stairs."

"What? Then how do I get down?"

"Three ways." he led her to the kitchen and pointed to the toilet.

"May I ask you WHY there's a TOILET in your KITCHEN!" (I love that! J IDK why.)

"To get downstairs!"

"WHAT!"

"You go in the toilet, then pull this,.." he pulled the flusher to show her how it works. "..then you go downstairs!"

"You want me to flush myself in the toilet!"

"Or you can go down this way!" He pointed to the trash can.

"YOU WANT ME TO GO INTO THE GARBAGE CAN!"

"Or here!" he pointed under the table. Maz looked under but saw nothing.

"Um GIR?"

"Yes?"

"There's nothing there."

"Oh yeeeeeeaaaaaah!……Wait!" he pushed a button on the wall that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The table lifted up and the floor beneath opened up. Maz looked down but saw nothing but blackness.

"You expect me to jump down there!" But Gir only answered by pushing her in. "What the!AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She opened her eyes and realized that she was going down an elevator shaft. "What the?…..wow Zim's house is really strange."

Soon she came to a halt and stepped out of the elevator. She looked at her surroundings. The room was dark and gloomy. There were pipes along the ceiling and the color of the walls seemed to be a shady pinkish purplish color. "cool" she said to herself. She walked along the hallway until she herd voices.

" But my tallest you don't understand!" it sounded like Zim.

She walked to the end of the hallway and couldn't belive her eyes when she turned the corner. There on the screen were two apparently tall green figures with pupil less eyes. One had red eyes and the other purple, they both had antenna. "Aliens!" she whispered to herself. Then the red eyed one started talking.

"Oh I understand completely Zim but I don't care. As long as I'm tallest…" The one with purple interrupted him.

"You mean as long as WE'RE tallest!"

"Yeah sure! Well as long as we rule….hey who's that?" The red eyed one had spotted her. Then a green figure in the room turned around in shock. He had big pupil less red eyes and antenna. Maz then realized that was Zim.

"AH! Jelly Girl, what are you doing here! Uh, good bye my tallest!" he pressed a couple of buttons and the screen turned off. Gir skipped into the room

"GIR! Why did you let her in? HUH!"

"Cuz she's BU-TE-FUL!"

"OH MY GOD! DIB WAS RIGHT YOU ARE AN ALIEN!"

Haha! A cliffy! I feel so evil for putting one in! MUAHAHAHAHA! Um, anyway sorry for the short chappie. It might take longer to write new chappies now I gotta think of some good stuff to get the story going. Sorry for not updating earlier in the weekend. Last night was homecoming and Friday was homecoming game (I paid attention to everything but the football game XD. The and rocked my socks though and my friend Albert who's the only guy cheerleader and he's so much better then all those preppy cheerleaders put together rocked too! The bad thing is that this weekend my best friends betrayed me and my heart was broken L. Oh well, he's nothing compared to Zim! Ha, take that! Oh, remember Review or die!


	7. To My Loyal Reviewers

Um, Ok I realise that I haven't posted in a very very, very very very very long time (about two weeks actually) and I'm very very, very very very extremely absolutely sorry….. I BEG OF YOUR FORGIVENESS!

You see my computer crashed and my friend tia (who for once is allowing me to use her computer to type this to you), well she doesn't like me being on so yeah.

I just want to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about my filthy fans or my fan fiction. As soon as my computer is fixed I will return to my writing and stuff.

Oh, and everybody bow down to…

**One-Black-Balloon : OMG! THANK YOU FO PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVEORITES LIST! Sorry for the wait…**

**Elen: HAHA! I really am evil aren't I. Sorry for the wait…**

**DrIvoRobotnik: Yay! Another reviewer! Thank you, I'm glad you like my story. I'm sorry for the wait. I usually post either 1 or 2 chapters a week but as I explained my computer crashed and I can't do anything until it's fixed.**

Please don't flame me for the delay. I'm truly sorry…

InvaderMaz out!


	8. A New Ally?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Invader Zim, but I do own pleanty of Zim merchandise! Oh, and I don't own that song 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas. Meow! **

**A/N: I'm back! Woot! I'm so sorry for the 2-3 month delay! But now I will delight you with fan fiction as usual! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I wrote it about 5 times and I'm still not satisfied! Hope you like it. I just figured Maz had to find out sooner or later.**

**Oh! And let it be known that I got a boyfriend yesterday at the barn show! (no it is not a show about barns…) It's when all the local bands, such as my friend Tia's older bro's band By The Means of Fire, play in this big empty barn thing. And when the music gets too loud you can go outside and talk to the goats! Yeah! Now, I give you the gift of FanFiction! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: A New Ally?**

There was a long awkward silence between the two, neither one of them knew what to do. Finally Zim broke the silence.

"Computer restrain her!"

"EEEP!" was the only thing Maz could shriek as giant robot arms came after her. She ran for her life you could say (even though she did more jumping and tripping then running). She went up the elevator shaft to find that Zim was already there.

"Jelly girl, if you believe that you're getting away you're quite mistaken." He plainly said putting the evilest look he could on his face. Unexpectedly Maz was completely unaffected by this. In fact she took a good look at him and shouted…

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SOOOOOOOO COOL!" She looked like she was going to explode with excitement.

"Uh….uh…."he was completely thrown off guard and couldn't think of what to say. Maz hesitantly walked up to him "Hey what are you doing!"

"Nothing…" she said as she stepped closer.

"AHHH! She's after my squeedly spooch!"

"Your what?…"

"Eh?"

"I never dreamed I'd be this close to an alien before! Can I touch your antenna?"

"What NO!" he screamed covering his head.

She took another good look at him, "Wow, Your eyes they…they…"

"Yes! I have amazing eyes! Now…"

"No it's not that its…well never mind."

"TELL ZIM!" he snapped.

"No!….so who were those guys on the screen?"

"….."

"Not answering huh? I can change that!" (pulls out a feather)

JJJJJ

"Ugh! Dad I don't want to clean the garage! I NEED TO FIND OUT WHAT Zim's doing!" Dib was arguing with his dad over the monitor.

"Now, now son. You wont be leaving the house until it's entirely clean and that includes the garage."

"What about your lab?"

"You are never to go in there again!"

"Well you can't make me stay and clean because I'm here and you're there. I'm gonna leave now, bye dad."

"I don't think so." Prof. Membrane hit a button on the remote he was holding. Suddenly fifty foot metal walls surrounded the membrane house, all the windows in the house were blocked off by electric barbed wired fences, and at the front of the door ,where the floor matt once resided, the floor had opened and revealed a fiery pit of fire! "Now you get to cleaning son." and with that the screen turned off. Dib picked up the broom and headed for the garage.

JJJJJ

Back at Zim's base…Zim had just got the information tickled out of him…

"Ah, so I see."

"Yep. That's about it, Jelly Girl."

"So are we still gonna be friends despite the whole conquer the humans thing?" she eagerly said.

"What? You still….but….I'm impeding doom upon your race! Do you not care?"

"Oh I care but that doesn't mean we still can't be friends. It's not like I'm gonna help you kill people or anything. Plus, having a human friend would make you appear more human and then those bumbling idiots at school wont ever realize you're an alien. Plus I can teach you all you need to know about earth."

"You want something from me don't you?" Zim said suspiciously.

"hehe…of coarse not…"

"So you're willing to be my ally?"

"Somewhat yes."

"And you won't reveal to the humans that I'm an alien?"

"Never dream of it! Just the thought of you on an autopsy table makes me sad! But in return I want you to answer any questions I have." Zim thought for a bit.

"hmmm? Well you do seem to be trustworthy and answering questions wont cause any harm……can I do horrible test on you?"

"Ye…No!"

"Oh well, I agree to your offer! But you must never tell the Dib-stink anything I teach you or I'll throw you into a EVIL tank full of EVIL SPLODEY RACOONS! Understand?"

"Yes I understand."

"Great now…WHA!AHHH!" Maz was hugging him.

"WOW! THIS IS SO COOL!" She squealed as she hugged him tighter.

Zim pushed her away. "Could you not do that?"

"Sorry."

"Uh…..master. Subject Dib has entered the house…" the computer "warned" nonchalantly. Dib entered the room with a laser gun.

"Ah ha Zim I got you right where I w….MAZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Hi dib!" sees laser gun "Why do you have a laser gun?" oO

"Forget that what are you doing here? And with Zim out of his disguise?" Zim just realizing this quickly puts on his disguise.

"Maz has agreed not to reveal my identity to the humans. I have an ally now Dib!"

"What? Maz don't you know that he's trying to…"

"Yes, yes, I know. The whole conquer the humans thing..."

"I can't believe you'd betray your own race like that!"

"I am not! I have my own reasons as to why I need to be his ally."

"Well I don't approve!"

"Who are you, my dad? I don't think so! Now how bout we go out to eat."

"How can you think about food at a time like this?"

"Shut-up Dib. Zim, can you eat earth food?"

"Um, so far only waffles. No meat! And No Liquid!"

"No meat!" She exclaimed as if it was the end of the world.

"Yes. Especially Baloney!"

"That's ok. I'm allergic to Baloney too."

"Really……hmmmm." he pulled out a notepad from his pack and scribbled something down. "Well let's get going."

The three left leaving Gir inside watching MTV (which Feathoron says is the pit of all evil) dancing to 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas.

"Uh Huh! Woo Yeah! My Humps, My Humps, My Humps! You Love My Lady Lumps! My Humps…"

**Woot! What do you think? Again, sorry for the 2-3 month delay! It's all those STUPID Earth computer drones at Circuit City's fault! Attack them I say! How dare they force you to wait this long for the fan fiction you so enjoy! Chapter 8 comes next weekend! Oh yeah, Review! Review or I will sick the Evil Earth computer drones from Circuit City on you!**


	9. The Great Fast Food Search!

**A/N: It turns out that my parents lied to me! They claimed the computer had been in the hands of the Evil Earth computer drones from Circuit City but in fact it was in the hands of Evil Earth computer drones from Best Buy! You can stop punching that Circuit City man now. And you over there, stop pulling the Circuit City woman's hair. You want to attack the Best Buy people not them. Well now that we're all clear on that matter**… 

**Disclaimer: Me no own Zim. If I did you'd bet the show wouldn't be cancelled and there would be a video game with good graphics (not the crap graphics most Nick games have).**

**Chapter 8:The Great Fast Food Search!  
**At MacMeaties…

"Ok Zim! I just ordered everything on the menu! There has to be something here you can eat!" Maz piled all the food on the table. The pile was so big that neither Zim or Maz could see Dib on the other side ready to take notes on any other foods that hurt Zim and use it to his advantage.

"This…this all looks sickening!" Zim shouted as he held what looked like a cow leg covered in Barbecue sauce at arms length, "And the SMELL!AH! I'm Not going to eat this!" He chucked it at Dib's gigantic head knocking him out.

"Aw, come on! Don't you want to know what you can and can not eat? Just try some…" Maz was waving a Burger dripping in ketchup and oil in front of Zim's face. "Just open up and…"

"NEVER!" Zim proclaimed as he grabbed the burger and threw it in her face causing a good amount of ketchup to land in her hair. Maz's eyes turned big, green, and pupil less and she balled up her fists. Zim scooted farther into the booth.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT KETCHUP IN MY HAIR!" She picked up another burger and shoved it into Zim's mouth causing him to smoke. Of coarse Zim was too stupid to spit it out so he ran around the MacMeaties screaming like a wild banshee! While he did this Maz went to the bathroom to get the ketchup out of her hair. When she came out she was back to normal and Zim had swallowed the burger. Maz dragged him to the next fast food restaurant completely forgetting that Dib was still knocked out at the table.

At Bloaty's Pizza Hog…

"Hi! Welcome to Bloaty's, can I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah…looks at nametag…Courtney, we'll have a pineapple pizza, and an everything pizza, and the Super Bloaty Mozzarella Sticks."

"Anything to drink?"

"A large Shirley Temple?"

"Yeah, we can do that." and she walked away…

"What's a Shirley Temple? Is it a monument dedicated to Shirley?"

"Who? What? No, it's Sprite with cherry stuff in it. And you get to eat the cherry when you're done!" She smiled.

Courtney came with the pizzas and the mozzarella sticks. While Maz dug in Zim sat there poking the pizza with a fork. He looked at her. "You really like that don't you?"

"Yeah Pineapple pizza is my favorite! Go ahead try some. Don't worry there's no meat."

Zim hesitantly lifted the pizza to his mouth and took a bite. "AHHHHHHHH!" He cried fanning off his tongue.

"Careful silly, its hot."

"Now you tell me…" he mumbled under his breathas he took another bite.

"How do you like it?"

"Its deli…I mean it's ok."

Five minutes later Zim and Maz had eaten all the Pizza.

"What do you mean it's all gone! You filthy pig-stink you ate it all!"

"What! You ate the most!"

"Why I aught a…" He stood on the table.

"Hehe! Oh, Zim sit down! You're so funny. We can just order more. There's no need to have a cow over it."

"What? I'm not giving birth to a cow!"

"Wait! Zim's giving birth to a cow! When did I miss this?" Exclaimed Dib as he ran in with a camera.

"Ew, Dib! No! Just No! Where have you been this whole time anyway?"

"Zim knocked me out with a cow leg! And you left me in MacMeaties! I woke up in a dumpster and they stole my wallet and…"

"Yes yes, very magical! Now where's the pineapple pizza!" Zim yelled. At that moment the robotic mascots of Bloaty's Pizza Hog came to entertain the three. They sang a horrible doomful song of evil.

"THE MADNESS!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs, "We must sacrifice the Dib!" he flung Dib across the room and the robot mascots swarmed around him.

"Dib!" Maz called out, "Zim how could you? We have to go save Dib!"

"Run away!" Zim shouted. He grabbed another pineapple pizza placed it in his pack and then ran out the door carrying Maz over his head.

**Well? How was it? Does anybody realize anything 'strange' about Maz's eyes? I want to make sure people notice them. You'll see why in later chapters. Now review!...please.**


	10. Choking is Fun

**A/N:**** hey sorry I updated so late. I've been super busy this weekend and was experiencing writer's block but that's over with. So instead of finishing my homework I am updating my story. So feel special! **

**Oh, and "this" means talking 'this' is thinking.**

**Disclaimer: ****Invader Zim will be mine forever and always! MUAHAHAHAHA! copy right lawyers burst through the window Aw come on! I just had that window fixed!**

**Chapter 9:Choking is Fun**

At Zim's House…

"Zim if you keep eating all that pizza you're gonna get fat!" Maz warned as Zim gobbled down an entire pizza. The doorbell rang and a moment later Gir came in with 5 more boxes of pineapple pizza.

"YAY! Presents!" Gir exclaimed as he placed the boxes on the table. Zim resumed eating pizza.

"Zim, you're eating too fast. You're gonna choke. Are you even listening to me?" Zim had just finished a whole pizza in record timing. 'Fine, I might as well have some...' she reached for a slice. Zim grabbed her wrist and flung her out of her chair.

"growl My pizza!"

"Oh my god Zim!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her sore wrist. "It's just pizza!"

"Zimmuhumafumamumma!" He said while trying to swallow two pizzas at a time.

"What did you just call me!" She exclaimed completely understanding the mumbled words he mumbled. Before Zim could answer back he started to choke on the slices he was consuming. "gasp! Don't worry Zim, I'll save you!" she gave him the Heimlich maneuver. Dib entered the house and pizza flew from Zim's mouth in to his face.

"UUUUGGGHHH!" Dib hollered in disgust.

"Gross!" Maz added.

"Zim can breath again!" Zim cheered in triumph.

"Man Zim, this is low... peals a slice off of his head... even for you."

"Foolish Dib worm! You should feel honored to have Zim spit on you!"

"Well, I wouldn't call it spitting…" Maz concluded.

"Now get out of my base!" lasers were fired at Dib who ran out of the house.

"Jeaze Zim, were lasers really necessa…HEY!" a mechanicalarmhad lifted her up, "Put me down!"

"You tried to kill Zim! You wanted him to choke!"

"What? No I didn't! I told you not to…"

"Be quiet! Now you must work for Zim's forgiveness!" The robotic arm swung her back and froth a little.

"But I…uh! Whatever! What must I do?" she said in a monotone voice.

"You must give Zim more earth monies to buy pizza!"

"Fine" she dropped to the ground. "Here's a fifty, happy now?" He hugged the 50 dollar bill she handed him like a child would hug that toy hat they always wanted. "I'm taking that as a yes. See ya Zim."

The next day Maz's phone rang.

"Zim?… No I'm not doing anything…Really?…Great! I'll be right there!" Maz ran down the street to Zim's oddly shapen house. She walked inside to find mountains of pizza boxes all over the living room. 'holy crap'. She turned into the kitchen and saw Zim lying on the ground. "Zim are you ok?"

"Ugh…" was his response.

"How many boxes did you eat?"

"I used all the monies, can I have some more?" He asked as he got up.

"No! You need to eat more than pizza!"

"But I don't know what else to eat? More of my Irken snacks don't come in for another earth month!" it was almost pathetic the way he sounded. It was unlike Zim at all.

"Then go to the grocery store!"

"That's it! Why am I so amazing? I'll send you to go to the grocery store!"

"What? No! What do I look like, you mother?"

"I don't have a mother." he stated matter of factly.

"Oh you poor thing! I…"she said sympatheticly

"I'm not worried about mothers! Now go!"

"And what do I get out of this?"

"You get to keep both your legs!" he threatened.

"hmm…wait! If I get you food can you teach me Irken?"

"No! I would never…"

"But what about our deal? Remember we're allies!"

"Zim said he'll answer questions!"

"Fine, then no food for you!" She started to walk out.

"Ok! Ok! I'll teach you! Gir!"

"Yeeeesss….?"

"Go with her!"

"Yay!" Gir exclaimed as he jumped on her head and they walked out.

Well there you go! Oh and I've noticed I haven't praised people in a while so here I go…

All praise **circus freak92:** I dance with my friends to My Humps all the time dances with gir

All praise **13 donuts: **don't worry I wont stop till it's finished. Then there will be more fics smiles

All praise **Atiken:** Wow! OMG! Thank you! I startedjumping for joy when I read your review!jumps for joy

All praise **Betryal:** Ain't pineapple pizza great! eats some Not as good as the pizza in NY but still quite delicious. OMG! When I read your review for ch8 I nearly exploded with happiness. I actually started to cry which was really pathetic. Thank you!

All praise **Ryoko-one-and-only: **I can't wait till you post some fics. I'll enjoy eating…I mean reading them. Lol. I actually typed that by accident.

All praise **BlackRose777:** thanks! You poor thing! You have to deal with a five year old sister. I feel for you.

All praise **One-Black-Balloon and Elen:** They both are still loyal reviewers even though evil mutant monkey pirates have kept them from reading the last two chappies.

Now, review or the dust bunnies will eat your head!


	11. Moo Cow Butter

**A/N: ****Ok, in VA, when I used to live there, the was the Grocery store called Food Lion so that's where I got Food Moose from. Also, I meant no disrespect to Arabs in this chapter. The butcher is supposed to be mean and racist. hope I don't offend anyone. Oh, and the whole easy fries thing was inspired by my friend Tia. That's all she has in her freezer.Now read on!**

**Disclaimer: Copy right lawyer: You've been warned before. You can't say you own the show! All you own is Maz.**

**Me: ****I can say what I want you pigheaded cotton nosed window breaking beaver foot!**

**Copy right layer 2: ****sigh you made us do this…pulls out a shoe and a wet cat**

**Me: ****What are you doing with that…wait…STOP! NOOOO!**

**Chapter 10: Moo Cow Butter **

At The Food Moose Grocery Store…

"ok, Dairy isle…Can Zim eat anything in here?" Maz walked towards the yogurt debating on if she should get it.

"MOO COW! MOO COW!" Gir exclaimed tugging on her dress.

"What?" She looked Down and saw Gir with a gallon of milk., "Gir Zim can't drink liquid. You know that!"

"But how are we supposed to make brownies?"

"Good point Gir! We'll make him brownies and then maybe he'll let me hug him and…" Gir was staring at her with a black look, "…eh, never mind. Now let's get some fruit!"

About an hour later Maz had at least one of everything that Zim could possibly eat and Gir bought himself about 20 boxes of easy fries

"I don't see why you need so many easy fries Gir…Gir? Gir where are you?" She started to run through the isles.

"Have you seen a green doggy anywhere around here?" Maz asked the butcher guy in the meat section.

"We don't sell dog here! If you want to eat dog then go to some Arabic store!"

"What? Ok, first of all that was racist! And second of all, I don't want to eat the dog I'm looking for…"

"That's what they all say!" He yelled accusingly.

"GRRRR! As soon as I find Gir I will make sure you loose your job! You racist meat chopper!" And she stormed away. And walked towards an old woman.

"Um, excuse me ma'am but have…"

"AH! Open your eyes child! The lobster is on sale!" She ran to the lobster tank "Every Man for himself!" and she jumped in whacking the lobsters with her cane. Maz then realized that Gir was in the lobster tank too. The old woman was attacking him apparently because he was playing with the lobster she wanted.

"Gir! Get out of there!" Maz yelled.

"Sweetie are you feeling ok?" A Lady with her five year old son asked.

"What?"

"You're yelling at the lobster tank…"

"Don't you see the old lady and the dog!" She asked waving her arms about

"Sweetie those are just big lobsters." The lady smiled as her son ran off. "Jimmy! Get back here!" and she cased him.

"Ok……"

"Lets go home!" Gir exclaimed. He was out of the lobster tank but a lobster had clung to his head. "Aww…it likes me."

"sigh let's go Gir."

At Zim's base…

"FOOOOOD!" Zim exclaimed And shoved Maz into the house.

"Zim control yourself! We've only been gone for about an hour." Zim searched in one of the bags and pulled out butter. He took a bite and to his dismay it was the most disgusting thing he ever ate.

"BLEH! YUCK! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ZIM THIS…this…uh…"

"Butter."

"THIS BUTTER!…wait…BUTTER! This is made for butts! Ewww!"

"No Zim, it's made from cow's milk…"

"COW BUTT! EVEN WORSE!"

"It has nothing to do with butts! And you're not supposed to eat it plain! Its for the Muffins!"

"Yay muffins!" Gir squealed with joy.

"Fine! You can make your…_"Muffins"_…I'll be in my lab! According to this here book holds up hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy Dolphins are more intelligent than normal humans. So I plan on doing horrible tests to this little dolphin! holds up an orphan"

"I'm not a dolphin!" the kid cried. "Help Me!"

"Well have fun with that…" Maz stated not really listening to Zim as he marched away.

"It's time to PAR-TEY!" Gir exclaimed as a giant radio appeared from the ceiling.

**Me- Woot! Another chappie! Sorry I posted so late in the week. I've been really busy. I got to hang out with Bradley, who I love, and mid-term exams are this week! But I wont leave you guys hanging. Next weekend another chapter, but until then Chocolate Dibs for everyone!**

**Dib- I know I'm delicious, but I don't want to be eaten…**

**Me- No it's just chocolate shaped like you. See? shows him a chocolate Dib It even has a big head!**

**Dib- My head's not big!**

**Me- Anyway, time for the praising…**

**All praise **

**Feathoron! ****: Finally she's starting to catch up! You better read more BECAUSE I'M IN YOUR FRENCH CLASS AND I'LL ANNOY YOU UNTIL YOU DO! Hehe…thanks for reviewing.**

**Elen****: Yay! I got her laughing!**

**Ryoko-One-and-only**: bbq chiken pizza with pinapples…I have to try that.

**Betryal**Sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to.

**Atiken: **fine I'll take the dust bunnies away. But only because you're reviewing.

**The Sole Survivor:** Yay Pineapples!

**If I missed anyone I didn't mean to…now review or the copy right lawyers will attack you with a shoe and a wet cat too! MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Brownies

**A/N: Just a short little chapter. Zim is supposed to be speaking Irken. I downloaded the font from but it doesn't seem to be showing up here...CURSE IT!I'm not responsible for any orphan abuse so don't send child protecting services after me…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zim ok! Stop torturing me!**

**Chapter11:Brownies**

Down in Zim's lab…

"Stupid Dolphin!" Zim screemed as he shook his fists. "You aren't smart at all! The stupid human who wrote this lied! The LIES!" He threw the book at the poor little orphan who was knocked out by it. "Computer Dispose of it!" Robotic arms grabbed the boy and threw him down a deep dark shaft. You could hear electric noises and banging as light eminated from the shaft. What happened to the orphan? Well, the world may never know…

"You look upset." Said Maz who just walked in with a tray of muffins. "Want one?"

Zim looked at it for about five seconds and then shoved one in his mouth. He then grabbed the entire tray from Maz's hands. They were all gone before you could say Llama Llama Duck. "mmm! Zim likes! They're better then the soap filled ones Gir makes!"

"You're not supposed to put soap in food…"

"Got any more Jelly Girl?"

"I got brownies cooking."

"Good job soldier!" He said as he patted her head.

"Don't touch the hair!" She snapped, her eyes pupil less and green. They quickly turned back to normal "So when's my first lesson?"

"Eh?"

"You're going to teach me Irken. Remember?" Zim sighed. The tallest would have him deactivated if they found out what he was about to do.

"Fine!" he pouted, "**Zim**  ! Happy now?"

"What did you just say?" Maz said confused."All I got was Zim."

"I said, Zim is amazing!" Maz stared at him. "Ok, how about we start with the alphabet?"

"Ok! hugs him Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She cheered.

"Let go of Zim!" he ordered. "There shall be no hugging my amazing Zimness!"

"Sorry…"

An hour later…

"Now how do you spell Maz?" Zim questioned. As he handed her a paper to write on.

"   ! Woot!" She cheered as she celebrated her victory.

"Great!" Zim praised. "You're learning pretty fast." he said in somewhat shock. It usually took humans weeks to learn something like this.

"Now can you say Zim is amazing?" he questioned

"no." she simply stated. Gir came running in with oven mits on.

"The Brownies are ready!" he exclaimed. Mini Moose came floating in after him.

"Mini Moose! Where have you been?" Zim asked.

"A purple moose…" Maz pondered to herself.

"squeak" Mini moose answered.

"I don't care that you won tickets to Paris Hilton's Birthday party! You were supposed to be here all week!"

"Aw he's cute!" Maz cooed as she snuggled mini moose.

"He's not cute! He's a dangerous wepon of DOOM!"

"Look at his little stubby arms!…Come. Let's take a brownie brake!" They feasted on brownies until they couldn't eat another bite. Zim then questioned Maz on Earth; such as the mind draining powers of MTV, and why people would want to keep evil demond chiwawas in their home.

"Well that was interesting. Now be gone with you! Zim has much work to do! Now that I have this new information I can use it to conquer Earth! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"How's MTV and chiwawas going to help you with that?"

"Scilence!" He shouted as he pushed her out of the premises.

"Ok bye!" She waved as he shut the door. She walked down the street to her place and went in.The phone rang.When she answeredher eyes widened in shock.

"You are in so much trouble." the person stated.

**Woot!I bet you're wondering who's on thescreen, right? Sorry for not posting on the weekend. My cousin came and we were out shopping the whole time. She bought me this Gir Ride the Pig figurine and an angry piggy hat! Thank you for being patient with me. I'd post more a week but I was suffering from a slight writers block and have a lot of homework. I'm gonna post another short little chapter thing today too though. Now review please. I'll give you a loofa if you do.**


	13. Microwaves

-1**A/N: The last chapter was so stinking short its sad. And so is this one. Oh well, Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer****: I wish I owned Zimmy! Oh Gimme gimme gimme!**

**Chapter 12: Microwaves!**

In the school yard…

"Zim! Dib!" Maz ran into the school yard towards her newfound friends. "What happened to you?" she looked Dib up and down. His hair was an unruly mess and his face looked sunburned. She glared at Zim.

"What! I didn't do it!"

"No, Gaz decided to torture me this morning for eating the last of the coco sploodes."

"What? What did she do, run you over with the lawn mower?" she sarcastically said hoping that wasn't what really happened.

"No…..he winced…she shoved my head in her empty cereal bowl, shoved it in the microwave, and left it in there on high for about…um…two or three minutes." Maz couldn't belive her ears. Zim was laughing as he pictured Dib be tortured.

"What! She couldn't have done that! Wouldn't your head have exploded or your brain melt or something?"

"It used to…he winced again remembering the radiation…but I'm used to it now. At least I didn't eat all the poop tarts too. Heaven knows what would've happened if I did that!"

Zim stopped laughing, "Wait a minute! Your head is the size of a football field! How did she fit it in the microwave? You must have a ginormous microwave!" Both he and Maz started laughing hysterically.

"SHUT UP! MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Maz controlled her laughter and started talking.

"Well you gotta get cleaned up 'cause I want you to meet someone after school."

"Huh?" Zim finally stopped laughing.

"My brother Zeke called last night and said he was coming."

"I didn't know you had an older brother. Why doesn't he live with you?"

"Well he does, well did. You see, I'm kinda,… sorta… not supposed to be here…I ran away."

"What! And he's cool with that?"

"No. That's why he's coming. They're going to try to make me go back. But I'm not gonna! As long as my dad doesn't come and get me I refuse to leave!…" she looked dib over again, "Yeah, you really need to get cleaned up…."

Later on that day….

"So what does your brother look like?" asked dib as they left the school building.

"Remember, I told you before when we went to watch movies. He's green like Zim."

"cough cough WHAT! But…but…but Zim's a…he's green because…he's an alien for cryin out loud! People aren't green…they...they…"

"Dib chill. My brother's not an alien."

"But Zim is!" he protested pointing to Zim.

"I'm a normal human worm baby!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Dib argued.

"THE DIB CHILD LIES!"

"Ugh!…"

"THE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED ZIM!"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!….OR DEAD!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! 'CAUSE WHERE THERE'S A…"

"SHUT UP!" Maz screamed.

"YES MAZ!"

"SURE THING JELLY GIRL!"

"He'll be arriving a lot later so until then we can go to your house after skool Dib."

**Well here you go. I'll post a new chapter this weekend. I promise! Review please!**


	14. Munchkinland Does Exist

**A/N: Sorry this chappie is so short. it's pitheticly short! The next one will be longer I promise! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Zim…but at least I own your Souls…**

**CHAPTER 13: Munchkin Land does exist!**

After skool…boy time flies by so fast during a fanfic!

They're sitting on Dib's roof (why? Because it's cool) and keeping out of site. Maz is telling Dib and Zim about how this is the third time she ran away, and how she got here in the first place.

"…And then I met this hobo named Frank, and he snuck me in the baggage cart. When I arrived at the station I then saw a flier for a house for sale here. I decided that since I never been here before that I should come."

"Ah…" said dib who appeared really interested. "…so Hobos do exist…please go on."

"Yes, yes, your thrilling tale of escape is quite interesting. I especially like the part about the vampires in the perfume store!" Zim said eager to here more

"And the part about Kansas. Who knew Munchkin Land really existed! And they said tornadoes would kill you!...Pft! Scientist!" Dib mused

"Yeah, well to get here I had to hitch a ride with the carnival, and God were those carnies ugly! They made me become a clown, and squished me into a car the size of a backpack along with 15 other clowns! It was horrible!"

"Oh my god!" Dib gasped

"Yeah, but I had to do whatever they said or else they would feed me to their moose!"

"Holy IRK! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?" Zim exclaimed

"Well you see, during one of my performances I blew a piece of helium filled bubble gum and flew into the sky! But when my bubble popped I thought I was doomed! I crash landed into the ocean and my hair got all messed up! Lucky for me I didn't drown because a band of pirates picked me up and sailed me towards land. After the pirates dropped me off at the beach I took a taxi to the neighborhood. I finally bought the house and moved in… Yep, that's how I got here!" She had a huge grin on her face. She glanced at her watch, "It's getting late. Zeke should either be home already or is almost here. Let's get goin'!" She started to climb down and was fallowed by Zim and Dib.

**Woot! I told you I was gonna post today! OMG! My wonderful Boyfriend Bradley bought me the Invader Zim DVD House Box Set! I'm so happy! It comes with a little Gir in the inside and the bonus DVD which I'm gonna watch as soon as I post this. Review people! Next chapter we meet Zeke! Yay!**


	15. Does it Have Relish?

**A/N: I will now give out the loofa I promised…**

**Loofas for everyone who reviewed the last within the last two chapters!**

**Also a new loofa for Betryal who stuck hers in the garbage disposal!**

**And a muffin to Ryoko-one-and-Only who doesn't like loofas!**

**Well you get to meet Zeke now! Hooray! **

**Disclaimer: ****What do you get when you cross an owl with a bungee cord?…A girl who wishes she owned Zim but doesn't.**

**CHAPTER 14: "Does it have relish?"**

"OK we're here! Oh I can't wait till you meet him. He's a real pain in the butt but he's pretty cool, for a brother." Out of nowhere someone grabs Maz from behind. "AHHHH!"

"MAZ!" Dib screamed. They quickly turn on the lights to find Maz receiving a noogie from a green kid with dark brown hair. He was a good head and a half taller than her.

"Ahhh! NO ZEKE NOT MY HAIR!" Zeke let go of her.

"So, the run away thinks she can take care of herself. HA, you can't even handle a noogie." He taunted.

"UGH! ZEKE YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR!" She shrieked trying to fix it.

"Oh my god! YOU'RE GREEN!" Dib exclaimed. Zim was speechless, he could've sworn that humans weren't green, but clearly Zeke was human. He had a nose, ears, brown hair, and his eyes, though purple, were human.

"Oh these are my friends Dib and Zim."

"WHAT!" he went into a coughing fit. "Oh, for a moment I thought you said your friend was Zim!"

"I did! And Zim has green skin just like you do!" Zeke's eyes got really wide as he stared in horror at the Irken. "What's wrong Zeke?" she asked.

"N…n…nothing." He noticed Dib giving him suspicious looks. "WHAT?"

"Oh, nothing… Zeke…" He began circling him.

"Hey! What are you doing? Were you like a vulture in another life or something? Dude, stop it!"

"So Zeke what planet are you from?" Dib eyed him suspiciously.

"WHAT!"

"DIB! LEAVE ZEKE ALONE! I'm sorry Zeke. Dib's obsessed with the paranormal. He's thinks just because you're green you're an alien."

"So, do you like meat?" Dib pulled out a piece of beef jerky out of nowhere and started waving it in Zeke's face. "Can you eat it? HUH?" Zeke snatched it from his hand, and ate it without a second thought.

"Thanks!"

"HEY!" Maz exclaimed. "I want a piece of beef jerky! Give me a piece Dib!"

"Do you like hotdogs then?" Dib pulled out a hotdog completely ignoring Maz.

"Does it have relish?"

"Um,…yeah."

"OK!" he grabbed the hotdog and shoved it down his throat. "Hey, you have any soda? I kinda drank the last of it."

"Yeah…"dib handed him soda upset.

"Um, Maz? It's great to meet your friends and all but we really need to talk."

"Ok. You guys just make yourself at home." she and Zeke walked into the kitchen. Dib and Zim, being nosy, stood outside the door and listened.

"Maz, you need to move back. You can't live here all by yourself, your not even legally old enough to live alone in the first place! Also..."

"WHAT! I am NOT going back! I hate it there! I shouldn't have to live in that house when he's not even a part of my life! If he cares that I left so much then have him come down here and get me! Zeke I…"

"Maz, you know he won't do that. You still need to come home."

"NO! NEVER! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she pointed to the door.

"Maz please!"

"No!" she stormed out of the kitchen. Zim and Dib we're arguing when she entered.

"…But you were snooping…" dib yelled

"NU-UH!"

"…yes you were you were right th…"

"NU-UH!"

"But…" he started

"NU-UH!"

"…"

"YOU LIEEEEEEEEE!" Zim shouted

"But I didn't say anything."

"LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

"Maz!" Dib ran over to his one and only friend. "You aren't really leaving are you!" he said kinda desperately.

"How did you…?" she started to ask

"Hehe…we kinda overheard." he gave a sheepish grin.

"Jelly girl can't leave! I still haven't figured out her secret! Uh…I mean, _I want to be her friend_…" She gave Zim a suspicious look.

"Aw! You guys do care about me, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" she shot that last remark towards her brother. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I'M OLDER AND **TALLER** THAN YOU, SO YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY?"

"YES!"

"THEN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! If I win then you're coming home."

"And if I win, which I will, then I get to say here!"

"FINE! TO THE DUELING ROOM!"

"Maz…" Dib started to question.

"Oh Dib don't worry I'll win. Come on you two. It'll be fun."

**Will Maz win the duel? Does she even have a secret? Will Dib ever have a normal sized head! Who knows? Or quite frankly, who cares! Review **


	16. The Duel

**A/n: Sorry for the wait. I've been so busy. But I can't leave you hanging for long. Some people might wonder how long this fic is gonna be. Well, I need this fic to explain everything with Maz and other stuff. Once I'm satisfied I'll post my other fics that have Maz in them, but I can't until I finish this. Now, here's the duel! Oh and the stuff in** _italic_**is thinking.**

**Disclaimer:captain Hampton and the midget piratesbelong to the Aquabats. Now here's something tothe tune of 'I Will Survive'**

**Zim will survive!**

**Zim will survive!**

**For as long as there are loyal fans, I know he'll stay alive!**

**With all of our Fanfics to write**

**And the Fanart that we make**

**Zim will survive!**

**Zim will survive!**

**(Oh, and I don't own Zim…yet!)**

**Chapter 15:The Duel**

"Ready?" Zeke asked

"You betcha!"

"Then let the countdown begin." Zim and Dib sat down to watch the duel. As the counter struck down everyone was thinking….

'_Normally I wouldn't mind her staying here, but Zim…Why did she have to move where that Irken moron is? Disaster follows everywhere he goes. If dad finds out…oh I don't want to think about that. I must protect my sister. She's in more danger with him than with dad._' thought Zeke as he glanced at Zim.

'_Eh? Why is he starring at me like that?…Mmm! This popcorn's good…After Maz wins I shall find out the secret behind her greeny green eye things. It was only a flash but I know what I saw was not human. Then I'll find the secret behind this popcorn. Then when I'm done I will take over the earth! MUAHAHAHA!_'

Meanwhile dib was thinking. '_Maz has to win! She's the only friend I got! Plus I must prove that her brothers an alien. Wait, wouldn't that make her an alien too? Hey maybe he's not her real brother! Yeah that's it!…oh, I hope she wins._'

And lastly Maz was thinking. '_how dare Zeke try to bring me back! He knows how life is for me over there! Well I'm gonna win this. No way no how am I moving back! He's going down…_'

Then the battle began…

"Choose your weapon." Said a computer voice out of nowhere. A bag fell from the ceiling.

"Neat!" Maz exclaimed as she pulled out a giant fish from the bag.

Zeke pulled out a tiny heart shaped pillow and the bag disappeared. "Wait! That's not fair!" but it was too late to complain.

"Don't blink!" Maz shouted.

"HOLY SH…"The giant fish whacked him in the face and sent him flying across the room.

"HAHAHA!" Zim pointed and laughed and Dib ran away. "Where are you going Dib-stink?…AHHHHH!" Zeke went flying into Zim, the boys bashing into the wall.

"Sorry Zim!" Shouted Maz.

"You little brat!" Zeke charged at Maz and karate chopped the fish in half. "I learned some things while spending time with dad. One of those things is how to fight." He grabbed her by her feet, spun in a circle, and tossed her into the air. She landed with a thud.

"Oh yeah!" She got back up on her feet. "Well I learned this from captain Hampton and the midget pirates!" She took her two halves of fish and clapped them together on either side of him. "Hehe, look you guys! It's a Zeke sangwich! All we need is bread!"

Zeke burst out from the fish. "You can't even say sandwich right…"

"Shut up!" Maz threatened.

"Make me!" He challenged.

"uh…Your mom!"

"We have the same mother idiot!"

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Maz issued a round house kick to his face.

After much pillow throwing, punching, noogies, tripping, fish, pat-a-cake, and jump rope, finally…

"Take this you jerk!" Maz kicked Zeke where the sun don't shine and he went to the floor.

"Is it over?" Dib meakly asked as he peered out from behind the popcorn machine.

"Is it safe to come out?" Zim, who was in the popcorn machine, asked as he emerged from all the popcorn.

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!" dances victory dance

"She won!" Dib exclaimed and joined her in her victory dance.

"Someone help meee! Help Zim!" Shouted Zim who was drowning in the popcorn machine and couldn't get out.

"Let's help Zim then go celebrate." Concluded Maz.

"But what about your brother?" Asked Dib who saw Zeke in the fetal position on the floor.

"He'll be like that for awile…"

**WOOOO! De duel has been won! Sorry for the long wait. I've been soooo busy and last weekend I had a play on Saturday andFriday so I never got the chance to type up a new chapter. I'm working on the next one as we speak. Yes while you are reading this I'm working on the next one. Review and gofers won't infest your spleen! **


	17. Dr Lep Sunn

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait. You may throw rocks at me now. Just try not to hit my head or kill me.**

**Disclaimer: ****Do I really have to do this? sigh Fine, I don't own the stinking rights to the show, or any of it's characters! Happy! **

**Ch16: Dr. Lep Sunn**

Zeke stumbled into the kitchen after he recovered. Once he was 100 better he was gonna make her pay. He should've known she would do that. Turning the corner he saw Maz, that big headed kid, and Zim moving stuff towards the door…in fact it looked just like his stuff!

"Maz! What do you think you're doing!"

Maz tossed one of his bags towards him. "You're getting out of my house Zeke! That's what."

"You can't kick me out! Plus you're not even old enough to live by yourself. If I'm leaving you're leaving too."

"But Maz won the duel!" Dib protested, "That means she gets to stay!"

"But…"

"No buts human stink!" Zim interrupted.

"How about you shut up shorty!" Zeke yelled. He was not going to take crap from this guy. Zeke smirked when he saw Zim's fist ball up. The little guy was going to fight him.

"How dare you mock Zim's height! You don't know the power you're toying with! I am an Invader! I…" Dib threw a suit case at Zim, shutting him up. Zeke walked out of the room to make a call.

"where do you think he's going?" Maz questioned.

About a half hour later Zeke came back into the room to find the TV on, Maz and Dib sleeping on the couch and Zim with a marker in his hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Zeke.

"Nothing!" A startled Zim exclaimed hinding the marker behind his back. "I'm not going to draw all over the Dib-human's face!"

"…ok…well just don't do anything to Maz's face. I'm gonna watch TV." He sat down on the couch and put on some show where this guy was slaughtering people. Zim had continued with doodling on Dib's face. As soon as he was done he looked back at Zeke.

"Zeke monster, why do you want to remove the jelly girl from this establishment?"

"What did you just call me?" He gave Zim a weirded out look.

"Just answer Zim!"

"Shut up!" was Zeke's response and he returned to watching TV.

Just then the doorbell rang waking up Dib and Maz.

"Good thing you woke up Maz." Said Zeke as he walked towards the door. "There's someone here to see you."

"gasp! Zeke if you called child protection services I swear I'll…" Zeke opened the door and in steped a tall, blonde man with nearly milk white skin in a white doctor's jacket, a blue shirt, and a striped tie came in. He spotted Maz and ran towards her and, much to Zim and Dib's surprise, picked her up and hugged her.

"Maz! I was so worried! Are you ok?" Said the man hugging her.

"I'm fine, but why…?"

"Zeke, I'm so glad you found her. Maz, what on Earth were you thinking! Running off like that, I swear…"

"Wait!" Zim shouted looking confused "By the Tallests, somebody tell Zim what's going on!" He commanded.

"Who are you?" Dib asked the man who put Maz down.

"I'm Dr. Lep Sunn." he smiled. "And you young man have Marker all over your face."

"How do you know Maz?" Dib asked still not realizing that he had marker on his face.

"I'm a good friend of her father's."

"Of course **he** didn't come! Some father…" Maz grumbled.

Lep got down on his knees so he could see eye to eye with her "Maz, you can't live here all alone. You need to come home."

"No, I won the duel. I get to stay."

"What duel?" Lep looked back at Zeke.

"The Zeke-monster and Jelly girl dueled! There was popcorn, and fish, and she beat him!" Zim exclaimed. Lep looked at Zim and, if it was even possible, turned a paler shade of white.

"Z…Zim…"He stuttered. He shared glances with Zeke.

"Yeah!" Maz exclaimed. "This is my new friend Zim! He has green skin disease just like Zeke! He's neat!" She hugged him and smiled she wasn't going to tell anybody that he was really an alien.

"Let go of Zim before I saw your legs off!" Maz, who wanted to keep her legs, let go.

"And this is Dib! He has a big head and he's all into the paranormal and stuff! Aint he cool?" She said hugging Dib as well.

"Hey! My head's not big!"

"Maz…" Lep started to protest.

"Lep! I like it here! I have new friends, a house, and I don't have to worry about being miserable all the time. Plus, what do I have to go back to? Zeke and his friends are mean to me, I hate that house, and Dad is never home at all! All he stinkin' cares about is Zeke! Lep, can't I stay here?"

Lep sat down and thought for awile "sigh Zeke, you wanted to duel, and you got it. Now you're going to have to deal with the outcome. You're going home and get the rest of your belongings and moving here."

"WHAT!" Both Zeke and Maz exclaimed.

"So she gets to stay?" Dib asked with much enthusiasm.

"Yes, Dib. She gets to stay. Now why don't you guys hang out while I make dinner, and you can take that marker off your face." Lep walked into the kitchen.

"Marker?" Dib gave Zim an accusing look.

"Take that Zeke!" Maz exclaimed.

"Shut up Maz!" Zeke stormed into the kitchen as well.

In the kitchen…

"I can't believe you're letting her stay, Lep! She can't just do this! Plus with Zim…"

"Shh! I know, I know…I don't want her involved with anything that moron does either. I still can't believe it. How…how in the world did she pick the one place on this entire planet he was on? What are the odds of that?" He just couldn't comprehend how this could happen.

"sigh I don't know…all I know is that Dad is not going to like it."

"Cop has never been worried about Maz before. Why would he worry now?"

"No, I mean he's not going to like the fact that we're near this guy."

"Yeah, you're right…" Lep agreed.

**Well, there you go! Thank you everyone who has been reviewing. This fic is turning out to be longer then I planned. Oh well, you guys don't mind do you? Well, a sock puppet to all of those who review!**


	18. Potato Sack

**A/N: Ok, so this isn't the funniest chapter but I swear on my word as a Zim fan the next one will be funny! Now for the sock puppets I promised…**

**A sock puppet for Feathoron! And an extra one for your silence! You know too much!**

**A sock puppet for Betryal! I love your Xeno series! You rock!**

**A sock puppet for DayDreamer23182! Thankies for reviewing!**

**A sock puppet for Ryoko-one-and-only! Thank ya!**

**Thank you all! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Zim or the rights to Tolken's books. I also don't own rights to Soul Caliber II.**

**Ch 17: Potato Sack!**

Zim emerged from the elevator into the underground base.

"Computer!"

"Whaaaat?…" it complained.

"Everything is going according to plan Gir. At first I was worried that she would leave but now that that's settled I have time to investigate what she's hiding…Computer!"

There was no response.

"Computer!"

"yawn…what!"

"…why did my computer just yawn?"

"I was sleeping…" It groggily said.

"But…Oh never mind! Computer, I want you to run footage of the first time the jelly girl came here."

"I don't feel like it…"

"Obey Zim!"

"Fine…" A video feed of Maz's first time in Zim's house played. :

"_Stop calling me that! I came here to ask if I could use your phone. I got lost and can't find my way home, and…"_

_ "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND TAKE YOUR EVIL JELLY WITH YOU!"_

_ "But I don't have any jelly with me!" she protested._

_ "YOUR LIEING!"_

_ "AAAAAAAAH! JUST LET ME USE THE STUPID PHONE!" Maz's eyes __turned green and she glared at Zim. __Girranandhid under the couch. Zim, intrigued yet horrified, handed Maz the phone. Maz turned back to normal and called a cab._

_ "Thanks for letting me use your phone Zim! I'll see you at school!" Maz left Zim's house. _

_ "Did you see that Gir? There's no way any HUMAN could do that! I need to learn more about this Maz girl. I'll find out her secret!"_

"Oh look, there I go scheming! Neat! Now computer, rewind it to when she gets angry."

_ "AAAAAAAAH! JUST LET ME USE THE STUPID PHONE!" _"**freeze the image!**" Zim looked at the screen in awe. He was right, he did see something that day. There on the screen was Maz with green pupil less eyes and "Is that antenna?" Zim pondered aloud.

Meanwhile at Maz's house Maz and Dib were playing Soul Caliber II. Dib, who still had some marker on his face, was getting pretty frustrated because even though he picked this really cheep character with a giant stick he was still loosing. Things were starting to look up though as his character had Maz's chick in a corner and was beating the crap out of her.

"You're going down Maz!"

"Oh really?" Maz's character grabbed Dib's and threw him off the edge. "Boo ya! I win!"

"WHAT! You cheated!" Dib accused.

"How did I cheat? Face it Dib, I'm better at this then you."

Zeke was bringing the rest of his belongings into the house. "How about you get off you lazy butt, maz, and help me."

"No thank you." She answered.

"Maz, help your brother." Lep called from the other room.

"Ugh! Fine…"She grabbed a box but not before tripping Zeke who had five boxes at a time. "hehe…" Lep walked in with a book.

"Do you like to read Dib?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I rarely have time to read because I'm always stopping Zim's evil plans! He's an alien you know!"

"Yeah, I know." Lep said nonchalantly.

"No really he is…What? Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"You just said…"

"You know what's a good book? The Hobbit by Tolken along with the rest of the Lord of the Rings books. It's amazing how he created a world of his own and even his own language…You should read some more. It's good for you."

"It's getting late. I gotta go home now. I'm going home Maz! See you tomorrow!"

"Ok bye!" Maz yelled back. "I'm going to bed…" She walked into her room and noticed her window was shut. "I thought I left that open…" Before she could open the window something grabbed her from behind and shoved her in a potato sack!

**Ooo! A cliffy! Bwehehehehe! It's evil, no? Review please!**


	19. Half Irken!

**A/N: Sorry everyone. I've been sick and stuff. But I will never give up on this story! I love you all for reviewing! spreads the love Now read!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Zim…**

**Chapter 18: Half Irken!**

After much struggling somebody began opening the potato sack. As soon as it opened

Maz punched him.

"OW! You're lucky I don't have a nose!"

"Zim?" sure enough it was Zim standing right there as she got out of the potato sack. "What he heck is going on! You freak, you stuffed me in a potato sack!"

"I know what you're up to Jelly Girl! Or should I say, Irken Maz! You thought you could fool me! You thought you could steal my mission! You thought you could steel my highly advanced robot! gir runs into the wall repeatingly But you can't fool Zim!"

"I have no idea what your talking about Zim!"

"Don't play stupid with me! What do you call this." Zim turned pointed to the screen with the image of Maz with Green Pupil less eyes and antenna.

"What the…!" But before Maz could finish robotic arms grabbed her and sat her on a table. "Hey!"

"Now we'll just run a few test on you until I can find out how you're cloaking yourself!"

"What? Zim, you're scaring me! You've gone crazy! I don't know what's going on! Really. Let me go!" Maz was worried what the test would be like.

"This test is so ingenious that even you shall be amazed! You see, I've noticed your cloaking device seems to malfunction when you're feeling a real strong emotion such as anger or…perhaps, pain. So…"Zim jumped behind her and pulled her hair really hard.

"AHHHHH!" Maz screamed in pain.

"Ok, look into the mirror." And zim was right, Antenna had appeared. And her eyes were pupil less. Maz could only stare in shock. "Explain that Jelly Girl!"

"This…this isn't possible. I'm I'm human! I'm born on Earth! What is this?"

"Dun dun dun!" Gir screamed.

"Come! We shall discuss the matter with the Tallest." Zim stated.

"Who?" Maz was confused. She followed Zim into a room with a giant screen in it. Two very tall figures appeared on the screen. One had purple eyes and the other had red. They were the same people who she had seen before.

"What is it ZIM?" tallest red sounded annoyed. He shoved three doughnuts into his mouth.

"My tallest, I have discovered another Irken on earth. She calls herself Maz. She's confused and claims she was born on Earth. She doesn't even have a Pac on and she can live without it."

"Wow Zim! You actually called us for something important!" Purple sounded interested, "Well where is she?"

Maz walked up. She was shaky all over. Everything was happening so quickly. "hi" she quietly said.

"Hey! I've never seen her before. She doesn't look Irken." Red said with a mouth full of Doughnuts.

"Well since the cold unfeeling robot arm didn't bring her to life she must have parents." Purple concluded

"Who are your parent's?"

"Um…..well my father's name is Cop Trustkill and my mom died when I was 2 ten years ago."

"How could you be only 12 when your not a smeet?"

"A what?" Maz was clueless to what red said.

"Its like a baby. My Tallests, I believe earth years are counted differently then Irken years."

The conversation lasted for a long wile. At school only Dib really cared that both Zim and Maz were gone. He knew Zim must have been up to something like usual, but he had no idea where Maz was. He lost track of thought when his sister threw the mystery meat at him.

"Dib shut up! Your talking to yourself again and your voice is filling me with a horrible rage! Don't make me eat your head!" Dib gave a worried look and shut up.

Back at Zim's house Maz, Zim, and the tallest were still talking. They just finished scanning Maz.

" …..Our scanners show that you're half human and half Irken! But… How?…What?…." Red was dumbfounded.

"UUUUGGGHHHH! THAT'S JUST SICK! WHAT RESPECTABLE IRKEN WOULD STOOP LOW ENOUGH TO BREED WITH A HUMAN! THAT'S JUST…..UUUUUGGGGHHHH!…I THINK I'M GONA THROW UP! YUCK!…..EEEEWW!" Zim ranted.

"I'm…I'm an alien…" She fainted.

"well there you go" stated purple.

red looking at clock "Well…um…we gotta go." Red canceled the transition. "Ok my show is on!"

"Hey! I don't want to watch that! I want to watch All My Smeets!" Purple protested.

"Too bad! Stair Wars is on. InACan Skyscraper is gonna battle Dark Mothball! I want to see the battle!"

"But Veronica and Portfolio! **I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM!" **

"Gir!"

"Yes my master! Sandwich!"

" Do not let the jelly girl leave!" He handed Gir the unconscious Maz.

"Okey dokey!" Zim left the room. Gir grabbed Maz and brought her to his room. It was filled with toy pigs, toy mooses, crazy taco hats, ten TV's, makeup, costumes, and more. "Lets play dress up!" Gir took out a makeup bag, jewelry, and costumes. Even if she was conscious she'd have nowhere to run...

Dib was eating Dinner with his sister.

" I just don't understand why Maz wasn't at school today. I mean, I know that Zim must be up to something as usual, but Maz? She couldn't be an alien, could she? She did have all that alien stuff. Then again she had no idea what it was. Then again her brother is green, and she could be faking it. Then again if she wanted to destroy all human life like Zim then she would've never saved me from those ground hogs. Oh those horrible horrible groundhogs! Then again she does try to hang with Zim allot. Then again she was nice to me unlike anyone else. Then again Tak was too. Then again…"

"DIB!SHUT UP!JUST SHUT UP! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL REMOVE YOUR EYES, CHOP OFF YOUR LEGS, AND FEED YOU TO MY DOLLS. MAY I REMIND YOU THEY'RE PROGRAMED TO EAT HUMAN FLESH!" her eye started twitching and Dib shut up.

"But Gaz.."

"Dolls Dib. Dolls." Dib went upstairs. He didn't know what was going on. Usually he would've seen all the alien stuff Maz had and called her an alien automatically. He didn't know why but part of him hoped that she wasn't an alien. Hoped that she was on his side. Dib got in his bed and pulled the covers over his head. He would find out in the morning.

**I love Gaz's dolls so I had to add them in. Things are getting interesting! Woot! Review!**


	20. 5 in the Morning!

**Disclaimer: This is pretty pointless, you know already…**

**A/N: ****I feel horrible about not updating but I'm here now giving you a new chapter. I plead your forgiveness!…well you've been waiting long enough, go read.**

**Ch19: 5 in the Morning!**

ding dong ding dong Ding ding ding! Dib rang the doorbell repeatingly. Zeke opened the door.

"The heck! Do you know what time it is! 5 in the morning! Five! What in the galaxy do you want!" He screamed. His hair was an unruly mess, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked more pissed off than an owl with a bungee cord.

"Quiet Zeke! You'll wake up your sister, not including the neighbors." Lep called from inside.

"Hehe…sorry. I didn't realize it was that early." dib apologized. "I just came by to check up on Maz. She wasn't in school yesterday and…"

"What did you say young man?" Lep appeared at the doorway.

"I said Maz wasn't in school yesterday and…"

"Zeke! Find out what this is all about. And take her friend up there to se her too."

"Come on…" Zeke whined as he lead Dib upstairs. "Maz open up!" no answer. "Maz! Your retarded friend with a big head is here!"

"Hey! My head is not big! And I'm not retarded!" still nobody answered.

"Fine I'm coming in!" Zeke opened the door and looked around the room. "She's not in here?"

"Hey!" Dib exclaimed. Nuzzled in Maz's bed was none other than a sleeping mini moose. "I think I know what happened to her Zeke!" he grabbed mini moose who awoke with a squeak. "Don't worry, I'll get her." He ran down the hall and left.

Zeke looked around the room again. "I'm hungry…"

"ugh….dude, that was a weird dream." Maz woke up. " Wait till I tell Dib I dreamed that I was half alien! Haha." Maz looked around. "Wait a second, this isn't my room!"

"PRETTY LADY! PRETTY LADY!" Gir screamed as he jumped on top of her.

"Ahhh!"

"Aw! You look so cute in that dress!" Gir cooed.

"What?" Maz looked at her clothes She had a giant puffy dress on, a panda bear shaped backpack, a pom-pom duct taped to her left hand, a pink boa, and rollers in her hair.

"I did your makeup myself!" Gir exclaimed.

Maz ran to a mirror and screamed. She didn't know what scared her more; the fact that she had more make up on then a drag queen, or the fact that her being half alien wasn't a dream.

" If I can get her back from Zim's…Zim's…er…Clutches before school starts then I won't get detention and I'll still be a hero! And…I'm talking to myself…Stop wiggling!" Mini moose was in Dib's shirt.

"squeak"

"No you can not come out! I don't want you escaping!…hehe! stop! That tickles… Hahaha…"

Read and review. The next chapter should be ready too


	21. Rescue

**A/N: I didn't realize how short the last chapter was. here's another chapter (short, I know…). I wasn't sure how Zim would react to her now that he knows her secret, but I figured he doesn't want the humans finding out about his mission so he'd help her a little.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Zim and clowns scare me…**

**Ch 20: Rescue**

"Zim?" Maz was looking around the base for him. She finally found him. He was looking at a diagram of…something. "What's that?"

"AHHHHHHH!" he jumped out of his seat. "How dare you creep up on Zim! You…what the heck are you wearing?"

"Oh…Gir decided to play dress up with me while I was unconscious."

"ok….well Jelly Girl, I'm beginning to believe your story about you not knowing you're Irken."

"Do you have to remind me? It makes me feel funny"

"Shut your noise tube and listen! See that diagram right there? That is the code for your cloaking devise. I, the almighty amazing power and stunning Zim, cracked the code."

"So?"

"So now you can willingly change back and forth without having to experience pain and stuff…yeah…I am Zim!"

"Wait. If I'm Irken that means…Zeke is too!"

"Who?"

"My Brother."

"eh?"

"The tall green guy"

"What?"

"Zeke!"

"Oh! The Zeke-monster!"

"Oh my god! How dense can you be!" Just then a siren went off.

"Master…someone with an **enormous** head has broken into the base…"

"Jelly Girl! Here put this on!"

"An earring…?"

"It's your new cloaking devise."

"oh." She put it on and turned back to normal.

"Now do not tell the Dib-stink about you being Irken."

"Why? Dib's my friend and…"

"Do you want to be on an autopsy table?" Maz shut up. "I didn't think so"

Just then Dib floated into the room riding mini moose. "I've come to rescue you Maz!" He fell off.

"Hi Dib!" She smiled and waved.

"Oh no! He's already done horrible tests on you and put gunk on your face! Noooo!"

"Actually this gunk is makeup and Gir did it."

"Didn't Zim capture you!"

"Yeah but it was all fun and games…or something along those lines."

"But…but…"

"Get out of my base!" Zim yelled. Robotic arms grabbed Dib and Maz and took them away.

Later…

"Maz! Why did you skip school yesterday! I'm very upset with you." Lep scolded her.

"I told you guys! Zim…" Maz put her hand overDib's mouth.

"He means the Carnies found me and tried to kidnap me again! But…er…he saved me before they could feed me to their moose!"

"Is that why you're dressed like that?" Zeke laughed at how retarded she looked.

"Yeah…" She gave Zeke one of those _I hate you_ looks.

Lep looked at them. "Well you guys already missed school so I'll just have to write a sick note for you guys. Now go do whatever it is you do."

"Let's go to your house Dib!" They ran off.

Read an review! Byes


	22. Ship and Ham!

****

A/N: I'm posting it today (Wednesday) instead of this weekend this week. Woot A longer chapter, finally! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I'm still in high school, I don't even own my own house, so obviously I don't own Zim.

****

Ch21: Ship and Ham!

At Dib's house…

"I just don't understand, how can you be ok with Zim capturing you? I mean, If he's your so called friend then he shouldn't have done that. I don't understand you at all. He's an alien! An alien! Bent on world domination! And you sit there and smile knowing this, and now I find out you skipped school because you two were playing a strange game involving potato sacks and…are you even listening to me"

"Huh?" Now Maz was not being rude. She was just deep in thought. It was strange. One minute you're just a girl with family problems and a green brother, and the next you're half alien. Not to mention your new best friends. One kidnapped you in a potato sack and the other…well…how are you supposed to tell him you're half something that he hates. So, she was trying to process everything that was happening.

"Are you ok Maz? You seem spaced out. You sure Zim didn't do anything?"

"Yeah…" She looked at him for a second. "Dib, I'm an alien."

He looked at her, blinked twice and burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHA!…THAT… HEHE…THAT WAS A GOOD ONE…HAHAHAHA…I almost believed you!"

"Hehe…yeah. I was just joking. Pretty funny huh?" Maz played along.

"Good thing you're not really an alien or else I'd have you on a autopsy table before you can say 'take over the world'! Haha!" This comment Wasn't funny to Maz at all. In fact this comment made her feel very uneasy.

"Oh" was her response.

"Yeah. Do you want something to eat?"

"What do you got?"

"Crap Pockets?"

"Ew! I hate those. It's made of baby vomit and acid I tell you!"

"You forgot to say bug poison! Hehe." Gaz walked in.

"Shut up Dib! If you and your little girlfriend don't like Hot pockets don't eat them! And don't you dare touch my poop tarts!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Gaz gave her an evil stare that said 'Shut up or I'll eat your spleen' or something along those lines.

"uh…how about some popcorn?" Dib offered placing the pop tarts back on the shelf.

"Ok." When the popcorn was done they went into the garage to check up on Tak's ship.

"Finally you come to check up on me!" The ship complained. "It's been so long since I've seen the outside! It's so dark and cold here….Why! Why do you treat me this way!"

"Why is the ship talking?" asked Maz.

"Well see awhile ago I downloaded my personality into the ship…and yeah. It was in sleep mode last time you saw it" he turned around "…I like it better that way…" he mumbled to Maz.

"Well aren't you gonna introduce me!" The ship complained.

"Introduce yourself ship."

"Ahem! This _ship_ has a name! Hi! I'm Dib, I'm a paranormal investigator. I look for things like aliens, Bigfoot, ect."

"Wait, haven't I had this conversation before?…dejavu."

"The ship thinks he's me."

"I am you"

"Haha! You're fighting with yourself!" Mused Maz.

Back at Zim's base

"Victory for Zim! I finally discovered her secret! Now I will…uh…what is Zim gonna do now?"

"YOU CAN BE THE HAM!" Gir screamed.

"Yes that's exactly…what?" Zim looked at Gir who was dressed up as a cumquat. He had peanut butter all over his face as well. "For the last time Gir, I won't be in your retarded show thingy!"

"But…but…WHO WILL BE THE HAM!" Gir wailed as he waved a ham costume in Zim's face.

"No Ham Gir!"

"But!"

"NoooooO!" He took the ham costume and threw it in the trash.

"squeak" Mini moose pleaded. He was dressed up as a block of cheese.

"No mini moose! Zim is busy! I have to try to figure out what I'm gonna do with the Jelly Girl…hmmm…"

"squeak"

"You're right mini moose, until I can figure out what to do with her I need to make sure the humans don't find out about her." He ran out the room planning…uh…plans.

Gir retrieved the Ham costume from the trash can. "HAM! Don't worry ham, Master will be in the show!" Gir ran after his master with the ham costume in hand.

That's it for now! I'm posting this today because tomorrow I'm leaving for my field trip to Washington D.C. and won't have a computer there. I might not post a chapter next week but I'll try. Thank you all for reviewing! You rock!


	23. We need to talk

****

A/N: I'm going to be updating every other week, ok? Oh, and I realize this chapter isn't real funny but that's cuz a lot of important stuff is going on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm running out of things to say for this….

Chapter 22: We need to talk

"See ya Dib!" Dib walked Maz home. She moved her hair behind her ears and brushed against her earring. "Hmm…"She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She took the earring off and jumped as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She took a good look at herself. "Dude."

Dib was walking back home. "It was nice having Maz over. I'll have to talk to the ship about embarrassing me again. There was no reason why he had to show baby pictures. Ugh…" suddenly a comet flew in the sky just to disappear in the blink of an eye. "Wow, I've never seen a purple comet before…" He mused at this and kept walking.

About 15 minutes later she came out. Zeke was standing at the door looking very pissed.

"About time you got out! I need to take a shower."

"Why couldn't you use the other bathroom? We have, like, 3!"

"Four actually."

"Exactly!"

"Well I like this one."

Maz was about to say something else but stopped. Instead she took a moment to realize her brother was a living, breathing, green alien. Why this had never occurred to her before, she didn't know. But there he was, and it almost scared her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that"

"Nothing." she said as she slowly walked away.

Dib went on his computer. "Let's see if there's anything going on at the swollen eyeball" Just as soon as he said so agent Tuna Ghost appeared on the screen. "Agent Mothman have you…"

"Hi! Wow, it's been forever since anybody's contacted me. Usually I'm the one contacting you guys and…"

"Shut up! This is urgent. Did you see the purple thing in the sky?"

"Yes…why?"

"Well that 'thing' wasn't a commit. It has showed up in many areas around the globe lately for at least 2 weeks. Sightings have been in Japan, Australia, Russia, India, Switzerland, Zimbabwe, Brazil, Mexico, Texas, Canada, and finally here in New York. Keep an eye out Mothman. Something is up." She ended the transmission.

"Maybe I can find it with the ship!" Dib ran out of his bedroom and was about to head down the stairs when Gaz stood in his way. "Move out the way, Gaz. I have urgent business to attend to!" He started to run pass her when she grabbed him by the collor nearly choking him.

"I don't care where you're going Dib. I wouldn't care even if the fate of the world depended on it."

"But the fate of…gah!" She tightened her grip and had him face her.

"Dad said you can't go out past curfew Dib."

"Dad's never home any…"

"I don't care Dib! You need to learn how to do what you're told."

"What's all this about, Gaz!"

"You touched my Gameslave! YOU. NEVER. TOUCH. MY. GAMESLAVE! You violated my things. Contaminated it with your stupid paranormal hands! And…"

"But I didn't touch your Gameslave! You know I know better than that."

Gaz's right eye started to twitch. "I know you moved it because it was right next to the remote when I put it down, and I found it on the opposite side of the remote when I came back."

"Maybe Maz touched it…wait. Gaz!" But Gaz ignored him and headed towards her room. "Gaz! Be reasonable! She didn't know." the door slammed shut. Dib decided he should go to his room and rest. He was gonna have to wake up early if he was gonna save Maz from Gaz's wrath.

Meanwhile back at Maz's House…

Maz walked into Zeke's room. "Zeke, we need to talk"

Zeke "Get out of my room…"

"Hey! I said we need to talk."

"When pigs fly." He started pushing her out of the room.

"Listen to me…"

"When I no longer have a skin condition. Now go!" Zeke slammed the door.

"But you don't have one!" She shouted.

"What?" He opened the door again.

"Irkens are supposed to be green." Zeke steped out of his room. "Can we talk now space boy?"

"…And he won't be the Ham! Why! Why!" Gir cried banging on the floor.

"Aw…don't cry little guy" Purple responded. From the monitor.

"Come on! I don't want to listen to this! Where's Zim? We called to make fun of him." Red complained.

"But Red, this little guy is so short he's pathetic! Quit being such a spooty spot blob!"

"What did you just call me!"

"You heard me"

"Well you're….you're…a terd!"

"Big gasp How dare you!" They started slapping each other.

"My Tallests?" Zim walked in with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Zim. slaps purple one last time"

"Ow! Hey!"

"My Tallests!"

"Oh yeah, Zim. We called to tell you we're interested in talking to Maz again."

"But I thought we called to make fun of him…"

"Ugh, what Purple means is that we would like to see her around some more. Now… about this Ham costume your little Sir was talking about…"

Woo! You enjoyed the long chapter, no? well the next one will involve Zim in a Ham costume and… well I can't tell you what else, but let's just say somebody's


	24. We Can Dance If We Want To

****

A/N: I realize that I have been neglecting this fic and I am ashamed. First it was studying for finials, then graduation, then everything else piled up after that. I'm sorry holds up sign with 'please hit me now' on it But I have returned with this chapter. I will be gone from Thursday to Sunday, and Monday I'll finish painting my friend's wall (I painted a cartoon version of him and stuff). But after all that I will bestow upon you another chapter by Friday the 30th.

I realize that I have been neglecting this fic and I am ashamed. First it was studying for finials, then graduation, then everything else piled up after that. I'm sorry holds up sign with 'please hit me now' on it But I have returned with this chapter. I will be gone from Thursday to Sunday, and Monday I'll finish painting my friend's wall (I painted a cartoon version of him and stuff). But after all that I will bestow upon you another chapter by Friday the 30.

Disclaimer: Don't have money, don't own Zim

Ch23: We can dance if we want to…

2:00 a.m. - Dib's house

Dib was talking in his sleep "…a baby?….mufungmfm….no thanks I ate…" A door slammed making the entire house shake and waking up Dib. "What? WHAT!" instinct told him that it was Gaz making all that noise. "Gaz, why in the world are you awake! It's 2:05 in the morning!…gasp" Having just remembered about the game slave incident, Dib quickly got dressed and ran out the door after Gaz. Outside nobody was there. "_Where is she!_" he thought. It was dead quiet. Dead…"oh God!" Dib ran as fast as he could to Maz's house.

2:13 a.m. - on a public bus

"Hey! You have to pay the fair to ride!" Screamed the bus driver. The person's face was covered by the oversized sombrero on their head and a monkey on top of that. "Hey! Hey you! You have to pay bus fair!" The person lifted their head and revealed their face. "Holy!…what happened to you?"

"Keep your mouth shut and drive!" The eerie green person answered.

"Yes…" The Bus driver turned around and drove, not opening her mouth at all.

'I look like a fool…the only reason I'm wearing this…thing… is so they don't see my green skin. Things would be so much easier if I…sigh forget it' They thought.

2:15 a.m. - Maz's house

Dib knocked on the door so hard he nearly made a dent in it. Lep answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Dr. Lep, I need to see Maz ASAP!"

"It's nearly 2:15 in the morning! Whatever it is you can wait"

"But…!"

"No buts, goodnight" He shut the door.

Dib ran around the house trying to find another way in. Curtains blew from an open window on the second floor. '_Please let that be her room' _He thought. A conveniently located trellis caught his eye and he started to climb it. It took him a while to get to the top (especially since he fell a couple of times.) He jumped in the pitch black room and turned on the lamp. A groaning Maz was still in bed.

"uhhh….what?….who?…" She woke up. "oh, hi Dib…" It took her a couple of seconds to realize what she just saw. "WHAT! Dib what the heck are you doing in my room! It's…it's…looks at clock…It's 2:25 in the morning!"

"Hehe…I can explain. You see Gaz, she…"Dib started to explain but out of nowhere lighting flashed and at Maz's window was standing a pretty wigged out Gaz. Dib took a big gulp.

"You too! What the heck is with you guys? It's 2:25 in the morning! Have you gone mad? And how do you know where my house is?" Maz raved as she pointed at Gaz who clearly was pissed..

"We'll see who has gone mad after I'm through with you." Gaz hissed.

"What?" Was the utter confused response from Maz.

"Run Maz run!" Dib screamed as Gaz lunged at Maz.

Sometime later- The bus stop

The short sombrero wearing, monkey wielding character came off the bus.

"That thing is filthier than planet Dirt and planet Blorch put together. By the Tallests I swear, as soon as I find him…uh, which way is his base?"

They scanned the city for anything useful. Something felt familiar about it though they had clearly never been there before. Still they couldn't help but have the feeling that… "Great! I must be going in circles" they walked on hoping they found their destination soon.

? - Maz's room.

"Stop it!" Was Maz as Gaz head locked her. Every time Dib tried to help Gaz would fling him to the other side of the room. Maz wiggled her way free.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Lightning struck again.

"Eep!" Maz ran to the opposite side of the room. At that moment a very tired Zeke came in.

"No Lep, she's not dead!" He shouted down the hallway." Not even realizing other people were there. He left without another word.

"Listen, I'm sorry I touched your game! runs to the other side of the room But I'll buy you a new GS. One that hasn't even come out yet!" Maz offered helping Dib up.

"I'm listening"

"The GS3 is supposed to come out in two months but I can get you one within two weeks."

"Ok, you have two weeks…." Gaz walked out of the room.

Cries of "Holy Irk" and "Who the heck are you" Were heard from downstairs. Maz turned to Dib.

"YOUR SISTER IS CRAZY!"

"I know…Say Maz, let me tell you some things you shouldn't do around her…" And so Dib gave helpful advice on how to avoid Gaz's wrath.

Much later at Zim's Base…

"Woo! Dance, Dance!" Purple Cheered as Red stuffed Doughnuts in his mouth.

Gir, dressed as a cumquat, and Mini moose, dressed as a block of cheese, were dancing with delight. Zim on the other hand was as miserable as a guy who's girlfriend left him for his best friend on his birthday.

"Zim! You're not Dancing enough!" Red threatened. Zim grumbled something an danced with more enthusiasm. The Tallests laughed at him some more.

"SIINNG!" Purple squealed.

"But my Tallests!"

"Don't question your almighty leaders! Now sing." Red ordered.

Zim grumbled and started singing and dancing. "Ham, haaaam,….uh…I am ham…no I am ZIM….ham…with…uh…juuuuice. Yes! Juicy Ziiiim ham!…ham, ham…Meeeeeat!" He sang this as Gir danced around him and mini moose floated about his head adding a squeak to his song ever so often.

Woot! Next chapter we find out who exactly this surprise person is, but I want to involve you guys. I already have decided who it's gonna be but I wanna know what you guys think. You have two options > Tak or Skoodge. Everybody review and say who you think it is. And for those who didn't know what a lattice is Google it. It's one of those fence things on walls and stuff.


	25. Surprise Visit

****

A/N: I do realize that it is way way past Friday the 30th L and I am very sorry. You see, my cousins from New York came to visit and so I wasn't allowed to type my chapter, let alone had any time to type it anyway. Then I had a play. But I must admit that I was procrastinating. Now you shall find out who the person is, Tak or Skoodge.

I do realize that it is way way past Friday the 30 and I am very sorry. You see, my cousins from New York came to visit and so I wasn't allowed to type my chapter, let alone had any time to type it anyway. Then I had a play. But I must admit that I was procrastinating. Now you shall find out who the person is, Tak or Skoodge.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that came from the original show. (HA, you thought I would tell you who it was already didn't you? Well just read and find out)

Ch24: Surprise Visit

"Hey, it's around 3:00, and we have school tomorrow….so wanna go spy on Zim!" Dib eagerly asked.

"Are you serious?" Maz asked

"Yes…"

"…"

"No!…hehe…I meant give him a surprise visit! He loves it."

"I don't know…I need sleep, and I'll get in trouble if they find out I'm not here…looks at Dib's rejected face…OK!"

"Great! Finally, I won't be doing this alone!" Dib cheered.

"Ok we have two options. One: we sneak in through the back door, or Two: we sneak in through this conveniently located hole that Gir dug up that leads to his base. Hmm?….what do you think Maz?…Maz?…Maz!" Maz was about to knock on Zim's front door. "No! Don't do that!" He grabbed her hand and quickly scurried out of sight.

"What the heck Dib?" Maz released her hand from his grip. "I thought you said we were gonna…"

"Yes,…but not like that. We're going to get in a different way."

"I don't know…this seems kinda wrong…"

"Don't worry about it. Now follow me, we're going through this hole. Dib stuck his head in the hole. "Uh? What the heck? Wiggles around a little Gah! My head's stuck!"

"What? I can't tell what you're saying. Get your head out of the hole."

"I can't!" Was Dib's muffled scream. "Ahhh! That hurts!" Maz was trying to pull him out.

"I think you're stuck!" Maz 'informed' him.

"No kidding Sherlock…"

"I'm gonna get Zim to help." She ran off.

After watching Zim dancing for a good couple of hours the Tallests had their fun and cut the transmission. Zim was exhausted and collapsed on the floor.

"Legs…lost…feeling…Zim…numb…"

"I'm gonna do it again!" Gir exclaimed.

"Nooo!"

"Yes I'm going to the bathroom!" Gir exclaimed and ran out.

"What…?"

"Master! There's an intruder in the house!" The Computer warned.

"That Dib!…wait, did you actually warn me about an intruder?"

"What intruder?" Zim sighed at this.

"There's an intruder! Where!" Maz screamed.

"AHHHH!" A surprised Zim screamed "What are you doing here! I thought the Dib-Stink was…"

"Dib's head is stuck in a hole!"

"…" Zim took a second to register this, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"He needs your help getting out."

"HA! As if Zim would help him!" Zim gloated.

"I'll buy you pizza…" She offered.

"Huh?…"

"With pineapples…"

"Ok! But never ask Zim for a favor again!" They went up the elevator and into the living room. The door was wide open.

"I thought I closed the door behind me." Maz pondered.

"Maybe Gir went outside again." Zim said as he slammed the door shut.

"Hello _Zim_…" Said a women's voice from behind. "It's been awhile."

"Eep!" Maz jumped.

"Who are you!" Zim screamed. He turned around and a look of horror filled his face as our sombrero wearing friend revealed themselves.

"Surprised to see me again?"

"I can't believe it….it's…it's…who are you?" Zim replied.

"Are you that stupid!" Zim just stood and blinked. "Purple eyes, green skin, unmistakable accent!…Uh…it's me Tak!"

Maz walked over to greet herself "Hi I'm Maz…"

"Don't touch me!" Tak shoved Maz out of her way.

"God you don't have to be so rude!" Tak ignored her. "Excuse me I was talking to you!" Maz stood in front of Tak.

"Who's this Zim?" Tak teased "Your new pet?"

"For your information I am his friend, and you are?"

"I'm the one who's going to get payback for what happened on Valentine's Day."

"Well I…what?…Valentine's Day?" Maz stood confused.

"Look what I found!" Gir screamed as he skipped carrying Dib over his head.

"Maz, why didn't you help me…TAK!" Dib's jaw dropped. "What…what are you doing here!… And why are you dressed like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"But why don't you take off the sombrero?" Dib questioned.

"The monkey likes it."

"Why do you have a monkey with you?" oO He gave her a weird look.

"It ate Mimi… or at least what's left of her."

"Wait? Why was she here on Valentine's Day?" Maz was still wondering.

"I don't feel like explaining it to you, let's just say Zim and I have a past. Anyway, I have returned for…"

"Giant Gasp Oh my god!" Maz exclaimed. "You're…you…Zim…Dude! Zim, You never told me you had a girlfriend!"

"What!" Zim shrieked.

" Are you implying that I would have a…a…eye twitches…romantic relationship with THAT! points to Zim"

"Never would Zim! Never!" Zim raved.

Tak grabbed Maz "Listen you, never say or even think of anything as crude and disgusting like that again"

"Well, I hate to say it but technically Zim did, in a way, date you…" Dib concluded. Tak gave him the evilest look in the world. So evil that it would put Gaz to shame.

"I'll be quiet." He took a step back.

"Hehehehehehe! I'm gonna eat your leg!" Gir started sucking on Dib's leg.

"Tak?" asked Maz

"Yes?"

"Can you let go of me now?" She smiled and Tak let go. "So why did you come here?"

"That green idiot left me stranded! I was floating in earth's orbit for months! When I finally crashed on the earth's surface I was left without a robot, without a ship, and with no idea what to do. I figured if I found Zim's base I could locate my ship and get off this miserable planet."

"You must be talking about the spaceship that's in…dib covers her mouth"

"In what?" Tak asked.

"In nothing! Nothing!…she's crazy. Don't listen to her she forgot to take her medication today."

"What!" Maz removed his hand from her mouth. "I am not on medication! I was just about to tell you that Dib…"

"No Maz!" Dib pleaded.

"…has a purple space ship in his garage."

"That's my ship!" Tak exclaimed as she tossed the sombrero to the ground, the monkey latching on to it still.

"Tak!" Zim exclaimed "What are you doing here! Get out of my base!"

"You're joking right Zim?" said Maz.

"You have got to be kidding! You didn't recognize me because I had a hat on?"

"Man, Zim, you're stupid." Dib added.

"Silence you…you…Giant head you!" Zim screamed.

"He's delicious!" Gir squealed continuing to suck on Dib's leg.

There you go! I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm not making any promises because every time I do something comes up…in fact whenever I didn't say anything I updated on time. It's so ingenious it just might work. Till next time!


End file.
